Fallen
by VannuroRB
Summary: Once taking Yami in to his home, Mahad realises there's a lot more to him, and Yami begins to realise that there's a lot more to him as well and to his existance. Puzzleshipping, yaoi, fantasy, etc.
1. Tattoos

You know what's the only bad thing about writing? Is when you get obsessions for something and then you try so hard to think of a story to go with it and it doesn't go well.

Well this is one of them, but I happened to think of something good for it (after like months) so hopefully you'll enjoy this story.

Hopefully…

* * *

><p>Chapter 1-Tattoos<p>

Mahad gave a dismal sigh as he looked out the entrance of the hospital; the night sky had clouded over and was accompanied with thunder and heavy rain, Mahad really regretted not taking the precaution of bringing an umbrella to work for now he had to reach his car in the downpour which was parked on the other side of the car park. Perhaps this was simply his bad luck day.

The male was in his late twenties and was quite a well-known doctor in the local hospital, though Mahad didn't like to ravish in his local stardom he was happy to know that people knew him and could trust him in his profession. His ideal job had become beneficial for his life.

Mahad gave another sigh as he looked up to the rumbling dark skies before turning to his wrist watch, it was getting later and later by the minute and the skies didn't look like they were going to clear up anytime soon, a choice between waiting for a while or making a mad dash to his car.

'Let me guess' Mahad turned at the voice of a woman who opened out her umbrella and held it above her head ready 'Forgot your umbrella Mahad?'

Mahad gave a soft chuckle and glanced away 'Yes. I didn't think it would rain so quickly…but I suppose you knew anyway right Isis?'

Isis smiled up at him 'Well better safe than sorry' She then held her umbrella higher 'If you like I can take you to your car?'

'Ah that's very kind of you, but I wouldn't want you to go to all that trouble because of me'.

'And I don't want you to get soaked and catch a cold. Do I need to get motherly over you?'

Mahad chuckled again and held his hands up 'Okay, you win'.

Isis held the umbrella up high as Mahad sidled by her side and they both walked out to the water covered car park 'Where are you parked?'

'Oh, right at the end' Mahad answered as they started to walk in that direction.

'Typical' Isis teased 'Only you would pick the far end on a rainy day'.

As soon as Mahad reached his car he unlocked it and quickly sat himself inside so he wouldn't get too wet from the rain, he turned to Isis and rolled down the window so he was able to talk to her 'Thanks again Isis, I'll see you tomorrow'.

'See you tomorrow Mahad' She gave him a light wave before turning and finding the path to her car.

Mahad watched her for a few moments before giving out a heavy sigh and rolling his window up, he started his car up and tried to clear some of the running water off his window before driving out onto the main roads.

* * *

><p>The rain only seemed to worsen as Mahad drove through it, rain kept pouring down the sides of his car and splattered against the glass making it nearly impossible for him to see through it, he had to go by the sight of the lights in the city and the car lights to keep to the road. Mahad sighed as he briefly glanced up at the sky again, trying to find a small hole in the clouds of peace.<p>

'This is one terrible night' Mahad murmured before looking back to the road 'What the-!'

Mahad hit the brakes making his car screech as it struggled to stop against the slippery surface, it only halted when there was a thud and people in the streets that were nearby were pointing to the front of Mahad's car, dread went through the man but he couldn't keep driving after he knew he had hit someone. Quickly he left his car to stand in the drowning rain before rushing to the front of his car, his stomach plummeting at the sight.

A young male in his late teens was laid under the front of his car, clearly passed out and hurt from the hit. Mahad cursed the rain for not spotting the teen sooner as he knelt down to his level, he let his hands go over his head and chest to make sure he hadn't broken his skull or ribs, once he made sure they were safe he made sure there was no other injuries to the teen.

'Someone call an ambulance please!' Mahad pleaded to the bystanders, he noticed a few of them pulling their mobiles out so turned to the unconscious male 'Please forgive me…' He whispered and took off his jacket to put over his body making sure he was warm.

It took a few moments for the ambulance arrived, Mahad looked up and recognised a few of the paramedics that jumped out of the vehicle and hurried over. They seemed surprised that Mahad was the one who ran over someone, but they didn't dawdle on it and knelt down to the unconscious male as well.

'What happened Mahad?' The man asked as they began making sure the teen was alright.

'I don't know' Mahad answered 'He just ran out and I couldn't stop in time. I've checked there doesn't seem to be any head injuries or broken ribs, I can't be sure of anything else'.

'How long has he been unconscious like this?'

'Perhaps five or more minutes'.

'Any name?'

'I can't find anything on him'.

'Right' The paramedic turned to the other one 'We need to get the car off him first then take him to hospital'.

There was a groan which made them look down at the teen as his eyes began to flutter open, the crimson colour behind them looked at the tarmac for a few moments before turning to look at the people surrounding him.

'Don't move sir please' The paramedic advised 'You've been knocked down but everything is going to be fine'.

He looked up at them in confusion for a few moments before down at Mahad's car that was sat over half of his body; he gave it a confusing look before sitting up and pulling himself out from the car and standing up. Many people whispered at the uninjured male, even the medics and Mahad were surprised and stood up as well making sure he wasn't pushing himself too far.

He turned to them and gave a small smile 'I'm fine…' He reassured.

'But…that's…' The paramedics were speechless before turning to Mahad 'Uhh…Mahad…what should we do? We can't let him go can we?'

Mahad stared at the teen who looked around at the amazed crowd that had gathered 'Uhh…w-well I think he should go to the hospital' Mahad frowned as he looked up and down the males body 'Even if…he seems…fine…'

'Eh? No, no' He shook his head madly 'I-I'm fine really. I don't want to be a bother'.

'But we have to make sure you're alright…'

'But then I'll be taking up a waste of space…for someone who really needs it…'

'But sir-!' Mahad held his hand up to the paramedics to stop them from causing an argument.

'Well…at least let me take a look at you' Mahad offered the male 'At my home, so you won't be a bother there okay? Sound fair to you?'

He stared at Mahad before looking down to the ground and picking up his soaked jacket and nodding 'Okay…' He agreed.

Mahad smiled before turning to the paramedics 'I'll try and coax him to go to the hospital…could be shock making him this way'.

'Okay Mahad if you know best…' They gave the teen a strange look before leaving him in the hands of Mahad and climbing back in the ambulance.

Mahad waited for the ambulance to leave before offering his car to the teen, he sat back in the driver's seat while the teen sat in the passenger's seat and shook his black spiked hair to get rid of some of the loose water it held. Mahad watched him for a while before starting the car up; he began to start the car up making sure he kept his eyes to the road so he didn't hit anyone else, the teen was only silent and let his fingers play with Mahad's wet jacket.

'What's your name by the way?' Mahad voiced.

'Yami…' He answered quietly.

'Yami…okay'.

* * *

><p>Once Mahad got back to his apartment he led Yami back to his home, the teen sat on the corner sofa as he looked around the stylish and spacious living space, Yami wrung out his golden bangs as he waited for Mahad to come back.<p>

'Here you go' Yami looked up as Mahad put a towel and spare clothes next to him 'They might not fit but…they're better than wet clothes right?'

'Yes…thank you'.

Mahad watched as Yami used the towel to dry his hair out before unfolding the clothes, it was a white dress shirt and some spare trousers to use, he observed them for a few moments before pulling his shirt off and standing up to undo his trousers. Mahad gave a small smile before turning to walk to the kitchen, he couldn't help but watch Yami again as he slipped the trousers on again, it was then he noticed something on Yami.

It was like a tattoo; red in colour and was in the shapes if long thin ovals like leaves or feathers, they ran down his back and stopped at the end of his spine getting smaller as they went down. Mahad frowned in confusion as Yami slipped his shirt on and pulled it over his shoulders some more, Yami didn't look foreign so they couldn't be rituals of culture, but he wasn't sure if Yami was religious but he was sure he had never seen or heard of such tattoos.

'Oh Yami' Yami looked back to Mahad 'I really would feel assured if I were to check you over…you don't mind do you?'

'Sure…'

Yami took the shirt off again and sat back down as Mahad came back to his side, he looked into Yami's eyes before holding up two fingers 'How many fingers am I holding up?'

'Two' Yami answered.

'Good. Are you sure you're not hurting anywhere?' Yami shook his head so Mahad stood up and checked through his hair to make sure he hadn't missed any head wounds 'Are you sure? You took quite a hit…'

'I'm fine…honestly' Yami gave a small smile but didn't mind Mahad poking and prodding his body to make sure nothing was broken.

'Quite…uhh, may I check your back?'

Yami nodded and turned so he sat sideways on the seat letting Mahad see his back, the male sat down and took in the strange tattoo on his back in more detail. He let his fingers run over the skin, his fingers went in and out as they stroked over the tattoo as it they had been pressed into his skin leaving dents along his back.

'This is a strange tattoo Yami' Mahad commented 'What is it?'

'I don't know' Yami answered and turned to watch Mahad over his shoulder 'How is it strange?'

'A strange design' Mahad gave him a smile and tried to check his shoulders without being distracted with his marks 'Most men your age have dragons or skulls as tattoos…just curious is all'.

'Well I did have it from when I was young' Yami mumbled looking down at his hands 'So…does that change it?'

'Well it makes it even more confusing…children don't—or more like shouldn't—have tattoos…especially large ones like this, it might cause them harm'.

'Ah, it does hurt sometime' Yami let one had stroke down his back to show where it hurt 'In the middle…sometimes'.

'What type of pain?' Mahad questioned 'Stinging? Numb?'

'It's…like…' Yami looked up at the ceiling in thought for a few moments 'Like something is…restraint…'

'So…a tight pain?'

'Yes…yes I suppose so. Ah!' Yami scooted away and shook his head 'I shouldn't be bothering you with trivial things! I'm sorry!'

Mahad chuckled as Yami slipped his shirt on 'No need to be defensive Yami, I am a doctor it's my job to help people with things like this. It sounds like an infection from your tattoo'.

Yami turned to him as he buttoned his shirt back up 'Infection?'

'It can happen but I'm sure if you go to the hospital I'm sure someone will set you up with medication'.

'But…'

'But?'

'I don't want to be a bother to anyone…' Yami rubbed his shoulder 'I mean…there are other people who are more sick then me…'

Mahad raised his brow and crossed his arms over his shoulder 'But Yami, the hospital is there for everyone, no matter how serious or not it is, we're all there for everyone, okay?'

Yami gave a small nod to show he understood Mahad 'It's nice that you put others before yourself…but there's got to be a limit to what you won't do okay? You might make yourself very ill'.

'Yes…'

Mahad watched him for a few moments before clearing his throat 'Anyway, do need to call anyone? You can use my phone if you like'.

'No thank you very much…I have no one to call…'

'No friends? Family?'

'No, no one like that…' Yami gave a small smile and rested his hands on his knees 'I didn't make a lot of friends…and I lived in an orphanage all my life…I don't know who my family are'.

'Oh…I see' Mahad rubbed the back of his neck 'Well what about the orphanage? Aren't they keeping you for the time being?'

'Not any more…I'm eighteen so they said I had to leave and I told them I found a place to stay…'

'Oh okay, how about I drop you off there then?'

'I…don't really live anywhere' Yami gave another small nervous smile 'I only said that…so I wouldn't bother them with finding me a place to stay…'

'Right' Mahad shook his head 'So where have you been staying?'

'On the streets. I-It's not as bad as it seems, the streets are really a nice place…it's just if it rains or gets windy it's difficult…but not impossible to live through'.

'Why haven't you gone to a shelter?' Mahad closed his eyes and lightly touched his forehead 'Let me guess, you didn't want to bother them too right?'

'S-Sort of…' Yami murmured and now looked down out of shame.

Mahad sighed and shook his head "He's worse than me with kindness" Mahad thought before looking up at Yami 'Okay, then you can stay here tonight'.

Yami shook his head madly 'No! No! I couldn't! I don't want to be-'

'I won't hear another word about it, it's the least I can do' Mahad gave a small smile 'In the morning when the rain has passed and you'll be feeling better you can start to sort yourself out right?'

'Mmm…guess so…'

'Right' Mahad pointed down the corridor 'There's a spare bedroom on the left, you can use that if you want'.

'Th…' Yami stood up and bowed to Mahad 'Thank you very much!'

Mahad chuckled and rubbed his head lightly 'It's fine Yami, I'm surprised you're thanking me after I knocked you down'.

* * *

><p>After a few hours and a quick warm shower Yami was resting in the spare bed fast asleep, Mahad had checked up on him to make sure he was asleep and not listening before he picked his phone up and dialled a number.<p>

'I can't believe you hit someone' Isis said on the other side making Mahad rub his forehead 'Is he alright?'

'He's more than alright…he isn't scratched' Mahad explained 'He got up like nothing had happened and refused to go to the hospital'.

'Huh…do you think it's the shock?'

'I don't know…he doesn't seem like he's in shock' Mahad leaned back against the wall 'Then again…I don't know what he's like normally…so I can't say…'

'Mahad, I'm only saying this but it's very risky for you to be letting him stay in your home. I'm not saying you'll do anything wrong, but you know…people do talk'.

'I know Isis; I know it's just…' Mahad bit his lip 'It's something about him…something…strange'.

'Strange how?'

'I don't know…he said he's an orphan with no family, with no friends, with nothing. And yet he's still…'

There was a short moment of silence before Isis spoke up 'Still what?'

'Still…still familiar' Mahad sighed and shook his head 'Maybe I'm just tired, I don't know but…but I feel there's a lot more to him then I know'.

Isis gave a heavy suspire 'I hope you know what you're doing Mahad, you're staking your life for this boy…'

'Trust me if you met him you'd understand' Mahad then looked down the corridor with a smile 'Well…why don't you come over?'

'What?'

'To meet him…you know, share theories and such. I doubt he'd leave by tomorrow'.

'Hmm…I don't know'.

Mahad gave a chuckle 'How about I add in dinner too?'

'Hmm…okay Mahad you win. I'll be over there when my shift ends about eight good?'

'Perfect, see you tomorrow Isis'.

Mahad ended the phone call and put the phone back on its stand before sighing, he had a long day and not just from work, but he was determined why Yami gave him such a strong feeling of confusion and reminiscence.

*******************************End of chapter 1******************************

Yeah…interesting opening no?

But why does Yami seem familiar to Mahad? Could it be they were lovers? Ha!

Review if you like!


	2. Strange boy

Is it time to get suspicious after two chapters?

I think you need to be whenever I start a new story so nothing new…

* * *

><p>Chapter 2-Strange boy<p>

Yami gave a small groan as he shifted in his bed uncomfortably, his back beginning to ache and made him restless in his sleep until he finally awoke. He opened his eyes and looked to the window; the remaining rain ran down the glass glittering when the morning sun hit it, the usual city noises filled the air for the morning greeting.

Yami gave a small yawn before stretching out in the bed giving a small smile at the soft touch of the bed before standing up and putting on his clothes on, glad that they had dried enough over the night. Yami opened the bedroom door cautiously and poked his head out, the morning light filled the rest of the apartment and he could hear the other male moving around, he quietly slipped out of the room and walked down the corridor until he spotted Mahad hurrying around the kitchen.

He had made himself a small breakfast which he ate and drank some coffee at the same time, clearly he was showing signs that he was late for his job, Mahad turned around when he felt he was being watched and smiled when Yami came out of hiding.

'Ah there you are, have a good sleep?'

Yami gave a nod before bowing 'Thank you very much'.

'It's nothing' Mahad reassured with a small wave of his hand 'Here have some breakfast, I have pretty much everything'.

'Ah no I can't' Yami shook his head and backed away 'I-I've stayed too long anyway…I-I should go'.

'Wait Yami' Mahad caught up with Yami and gently patted his shoulder 'You have nowhere to go…why would you want to leave?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'I don't want to be a nuisance…'

'Nonsense, come on you must at least eat something before leaving' Yami decided not to argue against him and walked into the kitchen to look around at the food Mahad had 'So Yami, what will you do now? Once you go back onto the streets?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders again 'Find a drier spot?'

'Well what about a job? Or finding a place to live?'

Yami shook his head again 'I don't have money or grades…so it would be pointless'.

'You don't have grades? Didn't you go to school?' Yami shook his head again 'Well why didn't the orphanage organise some sort of education for you?'

Yami gave a nervous smile 'I…didn't want to bother them…'

Mahad sighed and lightly touched his own forehead 'Yami if everyone had a soul like yours the world would be very interesting'.

'Uhh…I…I'm sorry…?'

'Yami honestly, how did you expect to get far in the world without grades or a job?'

'I don't know…'

'Yami…can I ask you to stay longer?' Yami turned to Mahad with a confused face 'Just until I come back. I want you to meet a colleague of mine who's coming over tonight, is that alright for you?'

'Sure…but…why do I need to meet them?'

'Just…' Mahad hummed in thought for a few moments before smiling 'Just to make sure I'm right that you're fine in leaving…better safe than sorry right?'

'I…guess…' Yami rubbed his arm before nodding 'Yeah I guess it is…'

Mahad smiled before glancing to the clock 'Oh I best be going' Mahad hurried to the front door so he could slip his shoes on 'There's plenty of things to do here and the fridge is stocked, so help yourself to whatever you like. I'll be back late but not too late, alright?'

'Okay…h-have a good day'.

Mahad gave Yami one last wave before leaving Yami on his own, the teen gave a sigh and looked around the empty apartment, he then hummed and ran his finger over the counter of the kitchen before looking around for a cloth.

* * *

><p>Mahad was leaning over the nurse station as he quickly filled in the forms for his last patient, he could surely tell he was impatient to return home for Yami's sake at the number of mistakes he made while writing, it wasn't that he trusted Yami more that he didn't think Yami was completely safe on his own in a house filled with electronics.<p>

'Shall I go on ahead or do I dare wait?' Mahad smiled and turned to Isis as she handed a file to the nurse at the computer.

'I'll be finished in a moment' Mahad reassured and scribbled the rest before handing it over 'There, now we can go'.

Isis gave a sigh as she followed Mahad out to the car park 'I just don't get it Mahad. Why do you need my opinion anyway? You've usually been good with your theories. Is he even sick?'

'No it's nothing medical just…'

Isis raised her brow 'Just?'

'Just so strange…I just want to know what you think anyway'.

'Alright Mahad, I'll play along' She turned to her car and unlocked it 'Just don't be surprised if the silver is gone when we get there'.

Mahad chuckled lightly as he continued to his own car 'I'm sure Yami isn't interested in silver' Mahad mumbled as he sat inside 'Nor anything I own at all'.

The two drove through the town until they reached Mahad's apartment building, Isis didn't seem to be concerned about Mahad's guest but was also starting to get impatient just like Mahad. Once the elevator opened the two didn't take much time to reach Mahad's home, he unlocked the door and let Isis walk in first before following inside.

'Yami I'm back' Mahad called out as he took his shoes and tie off.

Yami looked up from the living room 'In here-oh wait' Yami got up and walked to the door before bowing to the two, regardless of the spray and cloth in his hands 'Welcome back'.

'Thanks…umm…Yami, what have you been up to?' Mahad questioned nodding to the items in his hands.

'O-Oh…I thought I should earn my keep for staying another day…and not that you don't keep your home clean as it is, I thought I should make it extra clean…you know better safe than sorry'.

Isis couldn't help but chuckle behind her hand 'Oh he is so sweet'.

Mahad gave a light smile before clearing his throat 'Yami this is Isis my colleague I told you about, Isis this is young Yami'.

'It's very nice to meet you' Yami greeted with another bow to add.

'And it's very nice to meet you too' Isis smiled and turned to the living room 'My, it is clean. Are you sure you're not ill Yami?'

'Uhh…I don't think so' Yami tilted his head 'Why's that?'

'I've never known any man to be this clean' Isis chuckled as she walked inside and sat down.

'Oh…' Yami followed her in and put down his cleaning equipment before sitting in the chair, leaving Mahad to sit next to Isis on the small sofa.

'So Yami, Mahad tells me you come from an orphanage' Isis turned to his way to watch his reaction which stayed the same 'You don't remember your parents?'

'No'.

'Nothing at all? I mean…how young were you when you went to the orphanage?'

'Uhh…about twelve'.

'So you must remember something about them, right?'

Yami shook his head before smiling 'The only thing I remember is waking up in the field, and the night sky was beautiful'.

'Ah…I see' Isis glanced back to Mahad and gave a confused face before turning back.

'Yami, why don't you show Isis your tattoo?' Mahad suggested with a smile 'Isis likes art'.

'Uhh…but…' Yami bit his lip and looked away.

'But what?' Mahad questioned with a tilt of his head.

Yami blushed slightly before getting up and moving round to Mahad, he leant closer to whisper in his ear which caused Mahad to laugh 'Oh Yami, Isis is a doctor she's seen everything, I'm sure your back won't be too offensive'.

'Well…okay' Yami sighed and pulled his shirt off, he turned around so his back faced them, Isis frowned and shifted closer to the edge to see his tattoo more closely.

'Now that is interesting' She commented, Mahad nodding in agreement 'What is it supposed to be Yami?'

'I dunno…is it supposed to mean something?'

'Well…usually tattoos are…direct at what they represent this just looks like…' Isis shrugged her shoulders 'Like a bunch of leaf imprints or something…'

'Yes, that's what I thought' Mahad turned to her 'A strange design for such a man his age'.

'Yes…'

'Mahad says I have an infection' Yami looked over his shoulder to them 'Have I?'

'I said you might' Mahad corrected turning to Isis 'He said he got back ache…and I thought the tattoo…it seemed to fit'.

'I guess. Yami could always have it checked out'.

'Eh? No! No!' Yami shook his head as he pulled his shirt back on 'I don't want to be a nuisance'.

Isis gave a small laugh while Mahad shook his head 'That's his answer at everything'.

'I see, well Yami how about we make a deal?' Yami tilted his head as Isis rested her head on her hands 'If you come to the hospital and ask for me I'll check it for you okay? I won't consider you a bother at all'.

'Uhh…umm…' Yami rubbed his arm before nodding 'Okay'.

Mahad smiled before standing up from his seat 'Right, I did promise you dinner Isis and that is what you get when I cook it'.

'Ah I'll help Mahad' Yami offered as he followed the male to the kitchen.

'No it's fine Yami; I'm perfectly capable of doing this you just enjoy yourself'.

Yami stood by the kitchen and watched Mahad move around the kitchen, collecting a few ingredients to use. Yami gave a small smile and crossed his arms over as he watched the male in silence 'How long have you liked Isis?'

Mahad gave a small smile and blush but continued to prepare the meal 'A while…you could tell?'

'Of course. Why haven't you asked her out?'

Mahad gave a small chuckle 'Well…I guess I'd be classed as the shy type…'

'But Mahad, you should know better than anyone that life shouldn't be about waiting, life shouldn't be about waiting and imagining what you could already have' Mahad gave a small frown and turned to Yami who gave a cheerful smile 'I think she likes you too'.

'Right…' Mahad watched Yami return to the living room with a small shake of his head.

* * *

><p>Before it got too late Isis decided to leave, she said her goodbyes to Yami and came to the front door with Mahad as she slipped her shoes on, Mahad made sure Yami couldn't listen to them as he turned to Isis.<p>

'Well?'

Isis sighed and shrugged her shoulders 'Medical wise I don't think there's anything wrong with him' She admitted 'Just an…overly bearing kind human being'.

'I know it's just…there's something about him. Something…something that doesn't seem right'.

'You think he's a crook or something?'

'No…no that it's…' Mahad gave a light laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck 'It's like he's god or something'.

Isis also gave a chuckle 'Mahad I never knew you were religious'.

'I'm not but…standing next to him and talking…I feel like he knows more than he's letting on and trying to do the best…just what I'd imagine a god to do…'

'Well if he is god he knows what a woman wants' Isis opened the door before turning back to Mahad 'It's probably your conscious playing with you Mahad. You have a boy who has nowhere to go with no family; it's probably just pity you're feeling'.

'Yeah…yeah maybe so' Mahad then looked back to make sure Yami wasn't listening before facing her 'Say Isis…'

'Yes?'

'Are…you…well…' Mahad cleared his throat before shaking his head 'No, never mind it's not important'.

'Right. I'll see you tomorrow right?'

'Yes. Goodnight Isis'.

'Goodnight Mahad' She then shut the door behind her and walked down to the elevator.

Mahad gave a sigh when she left before turning back to the kitchen where Yami was, he stood at the sink yawning as he cleaned the plates up in the bubbly warm water the sink held. Mahad gave a small smile at Yami's tired but persistent state, watching him quietly before moving closer and patting his shoulder.

'Yami, if you're tired why don't you go to bed?' Mahad suggested.

'But I've gotta clean this up first…' Yami mumbled before yawning again 'They're dirty…'

'But they'll still be there in the morning won't they?' Yami's tired eyes met up with Mahad's charming smile 'Come on Yami, why don't you rest okay?'

'Mmm…kay…' Yami let the plate slid into the water before he picked up the nearest towel to dry his hands on 'Did you ask her out yet?'

'No…no I didn't'.

'Oh okay' Yami gave another yawn as he walked past Mahad and down the corridor 'Night Mahad'.

'Goodnight Yami' He watched the teen slump inside the room before shutting the door behind himself, Mahad sighed and rested against the wall with a small frown 'Pity huh? I guess…it's plausible…' He mused to himself.

********************************End of chapter 2*****************************

All this yawning making me yawn…

So do you think I'll ever get to explain Yami's background? Probably not.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	3. School

Do you consider it bad to actually figure a story out while you're writing it?

Because I think that's bad heh.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3-School<p>

Mahad gently opened the door and peeked inside, Yami was still asleep cuddling a pillow close to his body as he did so, Mahad gave a small smile and shut the door to leave Yami sleeping some more. He gave a sigh and ran his hand through his hair, knowing that Yami would leave again and he would go back to the streets, and knowing that it made him frustrated at the thought. He wasn't sure why though—pity and sympathy didn't seem too right to describe it.

It only took a few more moments before Mahad heard a door open; he turned to see Yami walk out rubbing his tired eyes awake, he gave a small smile before standing up from the chair he had seated himself in before.

'Yami-'

'I know I'm sorry' Yami bowed low once more 'I over stayed your welcome. I'll leave right away!'

'No Yami' The teen stared at Mahad as he sighed and shrugged his shoulders 'I…want you to stay. For permanent that is'.

Yami tilted his head curiously 'But…why?'

'I was taught from a young age that even if you can help one person, it can make the biggest difference. And you Yami look like you need my help. I'm on good terms with the head teacher of the local school; I can ask him to give you a place and another chance, and you can stay with me, it'll be drier than the streets'.

'But I-'

Mahad held his hand up 'I won't accept the answer if you say that you'll be a bother to me. Now, will you stay or will you go?'

Yami stood in silence for a few moments before wrapping his arms around Mahad, the male was taken aback by the hug but gave a small smile and hugged Yami back, gently stroking his hair and taking the rather excruciating hug as a positive answer.

* * *

><p>Yami sat on the sofa as he watched Mahad talk to someone on the phone, Yami kept quiet and still until Mahad said his goodbyes and ended the call with a smile.<p>

'There' He turned to Yami who waited patiently 'He said that there are a few spaces left, if you want to go and have a look around'.

Yami gave a nod before allowing his legs to move slightly to rid them of stiffness 'How…do you know him…?'

'I operated on him one time' Mahad explained as he sat down next to Yami 'Ghoul stones it was. Afterwards he said he'd owe me one and I just reminded him'.

'You've operated?'

'Several times'.

'Is it…scary?'

Mahad gave a light chuckle 'Always. Especially with the more serious ones. I had a teacher once who told me the more you do operations the more confident you get at it…but I find that foolish…You always stay a little scared, you've got someone's life in your hands'.

'Being a doctor…sounds hard' Yami commented.

'Well it's no walk in the park' Mahad agreed with a chuckle 'But it's rewarding I can tell you. You thinking about being a doctor?'

'Oh no!' Yami shook his head with a smile 'I'll forget things and I'll make mistakes for sure!'

Mahad gave another chuckle and patted his shoulder 'Oh Yami, don't self-doubt yourself too much, you'll never get far if you think like that'.

'Oh…okay Mahad'.

A few weeks later and Yami had been accepted into the school thanks to Mahad's connections and he had his first day to Domino high, Yami stood in his room as he buttoned his white summer shirt up, he flatted his school clothes a few more times before tugging on the tight colour to try and loosen it. Once he was comfortable in his new clothes Yami stepped out of his room and headed to the kitchen, Mahad was making breakfast for the two of them, he turned around when he heard Yami and smiled.

'Well you look so smart in that' Mahad commented making Yami smile shyly.

'Thanks' Yami lightly played with his sleeves 'It's…nice having new clothes…'

'It certainly is' Mahad sat two plates on the table before turning back to Yami 'Have you got everything? All your stuff in your bag?'

Yami nodded and sat down 'Yes…I put it all in last night just to be safe. Itadakimasu' Yami began eating though making sure he didn't dirty his new school clothes as he did so.

'Are you certain about that?' Mahad smiled as Yami stared up confused, the male walked to the kitchen before returning and handing a box containing food inside 'I didn't think you'd like to pay for your lunch, seeing as you have no money and wouldn't accept mine. So I made you lunch'.

Yami pulled the box closer to examine before smiling and turning to Mahad 'Thank you Mahad…I have to make you lunch now'.

Mahad laughed and sat down at the table as well 'Maybe another time, but for now you need to hurry up to leave. You wouldn't want to be late on your first day do you?'

Yami shook his head and returned to eating his breakfast, after a few moments the two were bustling around to gather up the last of their items, Yami making sure he had everything he needed for school and Mahad making sure he had what he needed for work. Yami stood at the door slipping his shoes on before hearing Mahad hurry towards him; he slipped on his own shoes and picked up his key.

'Now you sure you can remember the way to the school?' Yami gave a nod 'Okay. Then Yami I give you this'.

Yami looked up as Mahad held out a key, he took it off him and held it in his hand, it was silver and hung off a rather childish looking keychain—he figured Isis had given it to him and couldn't part with it.

'You'll be home before me, so you can get in with this. You must promise not to lose it okay?'

'I won't' Yami reassured and slipped it in his trouser pocket, patting it lightly to show that it was to stay in that place all day.

'Okay then' Both of them walked out after putting their shoes on and went down in the elevator, once it reached the bottom they walked down the path before turning to their directions 'Have a good day Yami'.

'You too Mahad' Yami called back before slipping his bag over his shoulders and walking on.

* * *

><p>Yami rather liked his path to the school; the one he was shown by Mahad took about fifteen minutes to get to the school, however Yami decided to find a short cut by going through the alleys and enjoying the small cramped space filled with trash and fire escapes for the taller buildings just how Yami left it behind.<p>

A few minutes later Yami came to the school quicker than the normal route, no one seemed to notice Yami having to jump over a few dustbins to leave the alley which he didn't mind, students were filling up the courtyard of the school while a few hung around the gates talking with each other casually. Yami bite his lip and looked down at himself noticing a few dirt marks he had picked up from the alley smudged around the ends of his trouser legs, he gave them a light shake before checking the road was clear and heading into school.

Yami looked around at the other teenagers as he passed them, they all seemed smart responsible teenagers chatting with each other—the occasional boyfriend kissing his girlfriend was amongst them as well—Yami gave a small smile but carried on inside as he headed to the teachers room. He was given a timetable to follow and his classroom to which he went to investigate; only a small handful of students were sat at the desks and windows and didn't even spot Yami peeking in through the door, there were many desks with seats for the students filling up most of the room while the teacher's desk sat at the front of the desk, currently unoccupied as the teacher wasn't there yet.

After a while the bell rung and all the students came pushing and chatting their way in, Yami stood aside so he didn't get in anyone's way and greeted the teacher when she came by, after reassuring Yami she went inside and quietened the class so she could introduce Yami to them however Yami got the impression that they didn't take well to a newcomer. He could spot a few of them whispering and sniggering to each other and he wasn't exactly sure why, he looked down at himself thinking there was something on him but there was no such thing, he was given a seat by the window so he walked along the row of desks only to hear more sniggering. As he sat down in his seat he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable in his new surroundings, and it had only been five minutes into school. He looked around at the sniggering faces with confused eyes, he didn't understand why they were laughing if they only told him he would change whatever it was to fit in more.

Yami then spotted the only person not laughing at him, yet they were watching him. They were smaller than most of the other teenagers around, his soft and round features made him look far younger than what his real age was, he gave Yami a small smile to which he returned with his own shy smile before facing the front to start the day ahead.

* * *

><p>As the teacher was speaking Yami was making notes in his book, he didn't know much about the History he was learning so he figured making notes of what his teacher was saying was a good idea, he wasn't sure why no one else was making notes like he did but he wasn't going to tell them to do it otherwise.<p>

'Mr Aten' The teacher spoke sternly.

Yami looked up seeing the teacher by his desk 'Yes Miss?'

'What are you writing?'

'Notes Miss'.

'Oh…I see. As long as it's just notes' She then turned to return to the front of the classroom, continuing her teaching.

Yami glanced around idly hearing a few of them whisper "teacher's pet" to each other, he wasn't sure what the term meant but he knew that if they were laughing about it it wasn't a good thing for certain.

After a few hours the bell rang and everyone jumped up for lunch, Yami put his books in his bag before standing up to follow the class out the door, but as soon as he got on his feet someone pushed him roughly back in his seat making a few nearby students laugh. Yami looked up at the passing students before rubbing his shoulders; he waited until most of them had passed by him so he could stand up.

'Sorry…' Yami mumbled an apology and looked up at the crowd.

He noticed the smaller teen from before watching him, he gave Yami another warm smile before he disappeared, Yami gave a small smile back but decided it was best not to go after him and explored around his new school on his own.

* * *

><p>Mahad came back home later that evening, he suspired heavily as he walked through the door and took his shoes off at the door, he listened carefully as he heard the TV talking quietly from the living room so figured that Yami was watching it.<p>

'I'm back' Mahad called out as he walked to the living room.

Yami looked up as the male walked in and smiled 'Welcome home Mahad. Did you have a good day?'

'Yeah…I suppose I did' Mahad replied as he loosened his tie from his neck 'How about you? How was school for you?'

Yami gave a small smile and nodded 'It…was…big. And different'.

'You don't like it?'

'No! I do! It's just…I-I'm afraid I might…get lost or slow someone down…'

Mahad smiled and patted Yami's shoulder 'You shouldn't worry about it Yami. Everyone was new to school some point in their life, I'm sure they understand'.

'Yeah…maybe…' Yami then stood up 'May I take a shower now that you're back?'

'Of course. You don't need to keep asking'.

Yami gave a nod and a quick bow before hurrying round Mahad to the bathroom, he gave a sigh and rubbed his shoulder again wondering if he should've told Mahad about his classmates' reaction to him, but he pushed it aside figuring it was just due to him being new and would pass in no time.

********************************End of chapter 3*****************************

I wonder who that boy is who keeps smiling at him…let's see out of all the possibilities it could be…

And don't worry about the school. It won't last long…much…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	4. Lullaby

If this doesn't make you curious then you can't get the rest of the story!

But on the other hand you might see the yaoi instead, so take your pick.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4-Lullaby<p>

Yami sat at the table the next morning eating his breakfast occasionally glancing up at the clock that was on the wall; soon it would be another day of school and Yami wasn't sure if he should be feeling excited or filled with dread. He enjoyed school and considered himself very lucky to be given a chance to have an education, but he wasn't entirely thrilled to go back to the school and get mocked at for no reason, if only he knew why they were laughing at them he would try to understand a bit more.

'Yami' Yami looked up to see Mahad slipping on his jacket 'Try not to dawdle too much alright? You'll be late for school'.

Yami nodded in agreement 'Yes Mahad…'

Mahad tilted his head 'What's wrong Yami? You're…unusually quite this morning. Something to do with school?'

Yami shook his head 'Just still a little nervous…'

'You'll be fine Yami. You're a smart boy, I'm sure it won't be too hard to fit in' Mahad glanced up at the clock 'Oh I best be off. See you later Yami'.

Yami watched Mahad hurry to the door and slip his shoes on 'Have a good day' Yami called out before Mahad shut the door behind him. Yami gave a small sigh and finished his breakfast, he couldn't give up on school after one day, he had to try his best for Mahad.

* * *

><p>Yami walked into the school building after having to trudge through some more of the sniggering, he came to his class and trudged inside before he sat down at his desk and looked around at the few students already in the class, they were all huddled in their groups pretending to be talking to each other when Yami knew they were watching him secretly. Yami looked around before opening his bag and was about to put his book in his desk but then he noticed it was covered in glue, Yami gave a small grimace and looked around as a few people let their sniggers out. Yami looked back to his desk and gave a small sigh deciding to try and clean it before class started.<p>

The day turned out much like the other one, small sniggers coming from the other students with the additional name calling which Yami wasn't sure what they meant, but he could tell that they weren't supposed to be good nicknames which only hurt him more. But he tried to ignore it, he figured that if he asked them what the problem was they would only find it more humorous and if he tried to tell them to stop it wasn't very polite of him, his safest bet was to try and sail through it.

Soon the bell rang for the end of the school; Yami packed his bag with his books and stood up to walk out with the other students, but he was once again pushed back into his seat by a couple of boys who gave small laughs at him.

'Sorry…' Yami apologised and waited until everyone had walked out before getting up and following them out.

Yami walked out of the school grounds and was about to cross the road but as soon as he tried he was surrounded by five or six of his classmates he recognised, they were all taller, burlier and had their own wide smirks which gave Yami a good indication they weren't going to try and be friendly.

'Where you going Aten?' One guy questioned.

'Home…' Yami answered quietly, starting to cringe slightly under their towering gaze on him.

'Aww you running back to mummy and daddy like a good little boy?' He teased earning a few chuckles from his friends.

'I-I don't have parents…' Yami corrected earning a sympathetic—though clearly fake—coo from the group of boys.

'Aww, poor Aten has no mummy and daddy to cry to. What happened to them then? Are they dead?'

'I-I don't know…'

'Oh so they abandoned you then eh? Good job on them I'd say, they must've seen what a pathetic guy you are. Anyone would've dumped ya'.

The others laughed making Yami look down in submission knowing they were trying to get a reaction out of him, Yami tried to walk around them but at the first sign of movement they shoved Yami hard against the fence, pinning him against it by his shoulders so he couldn't escape so easily.

'Aww where you going Aten?' The boy teased some more 'Did we hurt your feelings?'

'Please let me go home…' Yami pleaded but only received a loud laugh from the boys.

'Oh please let me go home!' The boy mimicked earning more laughs 'You are such a pansy Aten'.

'B-But I haven't done anything…nothing…'

'God this guy is such an idiot' Another one hissed clearly getting bored of Yami already 'Let's just go already'.

'Alright, just give Aten here one more present'.

Yami's stomach was then greeted with his fist and once Yami was released he fell to his knees and hugged his stomach tightly, the others only gave a laugh and the last teasing remarks—one ended up giving his legs a small kick—before they walked off leaving Yami on his own. Yami took deep breaths to try and ease his pain swimming around in his stomach, but even that didn't seem like it was going to work as it made him want to vomit even, if he did it wouldn't look too nice in front of a school.

'Hey' Yami looked up at the voice to see the person, who had been smiling at him during his first day, standing before him.

'H-Hi…' Yami replied weakly and rubbed his sore and possibly bruised stomach.

'I saw what they did…that was just evil of them' He then bent down to Yami's level 'Can I help you at all?'

'N-No I'm fine' Yami gave a small smile and tried to push himself up by clinging onto the fence 'I wouldn't want to bother you…'

'It's fine, I'm not needed anywhere else anyway' He held Yami's arm when he tried to stand up on his feet but ended up clutching his stomach again 'At least let me walk you back to your home'.

'O-Okay…thank you…'

'It's nothing' He helped Yami cross the road before giving his cheerful smile 'I'm Yugi Mutou by the way'.

'Yugi…I-I'm Yami Aten. It's nice to meet you' Yami then hissed as he tried to give Yugi a bow.

Yugi gave a small chuckle but stood Yami upright again and with Yami giving him directions they walked back to his home together.

* * *

><p>Once they reached the elevator for the apartment building Yami had the chance to lean against it to catch his breath back and relax, Yugi was happy to stand next to him and make sure he was okay before holding his arm and helping him off the elevator, Yugi looked around at the view the apartment gave while Yami took out his key to unlock the door.<p>

'You have quite the view here don't you?' Yugi questioned before turning to Yami.

'Oh…yes it's really nice at sunset…' Yami then opened the door before shuffling inside 'I'm home'.

'Is someone here?' Yugi questioned as he walked in and took off his shoes with Yami.

'I like…telling the house I'm back'.

Yugi giggled 'Cute. Okay, you sit yourself down I'll be with you in a minute' Yugi walked on ahead as he looked into the rooms to find the kitchen.

'I-I don't want to trouble you…'

'I wouldn't want to leave you in pain. It'll be fine. Trust me'.

'Well…okay…' Yami walked himself to the living room and sat himself down with another groan, the dull ache had spread throughout most of his chest and made it uncomfortable, and the kick to his legs only added to that pain.

Yugi came back to Yami's side with a bag of ice in his hands, he sat next to the male and held it out to him 'Hug it to your stomach, it'll make you cold but it should do the trick'.

'Okay…' Yami took the bag and carefully slid it under his shirt to hold against his stomach, a small gasp left his throat at the freezing contact only making Yugi giggle more 'Sorry…so cold'.

'It's fine. You should try to sleep as well, that'll help the pain go away'.

'Huh? Sleep? I don't think I could sleep while you're here'.

'I can look after myself no worries' Yugi then scooted away from Yami before patting his lap 'Come on, I'm quite soft'.

Yami looked down at his legs he offered but gently started to lay himself down before his head rested on Yugi's lap, Yugi smiled down at Yami when he met his crimson eyes and lightly stroked his hair.

'Comfortable?' Yugi queried.

'Y-Yes…but I don't want to keep you here…'

'I'll be fine Yami. I just want to make sure you're okay before I go' Yugi gave a small sigh as he stroked over Yami's locks of hair; he then began to hum a small tune before he actually started singing a small song.

The quiet and soft tone in his voice told Yami it was a lullaby, and though he wasn't one for knowing many songs this one seemed to strike his memory only to show nothing, it seemed familiar to him in some way but he couldn't think where or when he heard it. The more Yugi sang however the heavier Yami's eyelids became, and though he protested with himself trying to stay awake so he didn't leave Yugi alone to get bored he soon found himself falling asleep on Yugi's lap, when his eyes closed Yugi stop singing and smiled sweetly but continued to stroke his hair nonetheless.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Mahad came home with a sigh as the elevator doors opened up before him, he walked to his apartment and tried the door before finding it unlocked, he raised his brow but walked inside and slipped out of his shoes.<p>

'Yami I'm back' He called out noticing the extra pair of shoes that were sitting at the door.

Mahad walked to the living room to peek his head around, Yugi was sat on the sofa with the sleeping Yami laid out on his lap still hugging the bag of ice to his stomach, the teen looked up and when spotting Mahad he smiled at him.

'Hello'.

'Hi…' Mahad greeted tilting his head at the situation 'Is…everything…?'

'He tripped and hurt himself so I helped him home, he was tired so he fell asleep on me' Yugi explained stroking his hair some more.

'Right. Would you like some help?' Mahad offered.

'Oh, okay yes'.

Mahad moved closer and gently held Yami up as Yugi slipped out and placed a pillow in his place, Mahad set Yami back down who didn't disturb from his sleep and nuzzled into the pillow softly, Mahad gave a small sigh and turned to Yugi who watched him sleep.

'Thank you for helping…uhh…'

'Yugi Mutou' Yugi gave a small bow 'And it's fine…I hope he's better for tomorrow'.

'Yes I'm sure he will be. Thank you again Yugi'.

'It's no problem. I'll let myself out' Yugi gave the sleeping Yami one last smile before moving to the corridor and shutting the door behind himself.

Once Yugi had left Mahad hummed to himself 'Strange boy…' He mused glancing at Yami but leaving him be.

Yami woke up a few hours later, he gave a small groan at the dark living room only to see through the window the evening setting, he sat up and rubbed his fragile stomach before standing up and turning the light on before searching for Mahad. The male was in the kitchen already preparing the start of dinner, he looked up when he heard footsteps to see Yami walk into the kitchen rubbing his eyes lightly.

'Oh you're awake. How are you feeling now?' Mahad questioned.

'Umm…better…' Yami replied then gave a small yawn 'I…'

'Tripped. Yes Yugi told me' Mahad reassured before turning back to the cooking 'You need to be more careful with yourself Yami'.

'Yeah…has Yugi already left?' Yami queried as he looked around for him.

'A few hours ago. Why?'

'I…wanted to thank him'.

'Well you'll see him at school tomorrow right?'

'Oh yeah…' Yami then looked down at his stomach before taking out the bag that was now filled with cool water 'Umm…sorry…'

Mahad gave a chuckle and took the bag off him 'It's alright Yami. We'll just have one big ice bag instead'.

*******************************End of chapter 4******************************

Yugi has spoken!

And can sing! I do love singing Yugi's…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. Learning

I feel like doing a relaxed story. Yeah, I consider this a relaxed story.

Believe it!

Should I really put a warning in? o.o Nothing really happens…

* * *

><p>Chapter 5-Learning<p>

Yami walked to school the next day, glad that his stomach recovered from his attack the previous day, he tried to keep out of the way of the other students so a repeat didn't happen however he wanted to find Yugi before lessons. He and Yugi shared the same class, but he never saw Yugi hang around before lessons started and during breaks he wasn't sure where Yugi went, he just seemed to soak in with the rest of the students.

A hand then patted Yami's back making him jump in fright but he calmed down when he realised it was Yugi himself 'Morning Yami'.

'Good morning. Umm…' Yami then bowed to the small teen 'Thank you for helping me yesterday'.

Yugi giggled and waved his hand 'It was nothing Yami. I'm just happy to see your better'.

Yami gave a small smile 'Oh and…thank you for not telling Mahad' Yami looked down to the floor a little 'I don't like lying to him…but I don't want him to worry either…'

'It's okay Yami, just try not to push yourself too hard' Yugi looked up as the bell rang and walked with Yami 'Well, another day to get through again'.

Yami gave a small smile but tried not to say much as they slipped into their classroom, he didn't want to ruin what he already had with Yugi so far.

* * *

><p>The school day followed much like the same, Yami sat taking notes to what the teacher was saying, and the occasional glance and smile to Yugi when they looked to each other. The lesson ended with the teacher giving them instructions for their science homework before the bell rang for lunch, Yami stayed sitting for a while as he waited for the others to pass him and not push him back in his seat, once the classroom was empty with the exception of Yami he stood up and picked his bag up to hold over his shoulder. But before he could make his escape to somewhere quiet, Yugi stood in front of him making him jump back.<p>

'Where you going for lunch Yami?' Yugi questioned.

'Err…I-I don't know…'

'Well would you like to have lunch with me? If you aren't too busy'.

'Eh? I don't want to be a bother to you'.

Yugi giggled but led Yami through the corridors 'No bother at all Yami'.

Yami gave a small nod and followed Yugi once again falling silent; he didn't want to chase Yugi away after they were getting along so well, though he was sure if he didn't say something to make Yugi run away the other students would do the job for him.

'Say Yami, have you thought about the science homework we got?' Yugi asked casually.

'Uhh…no' Yami rubbed the back of his neck 'There's so much to choose from…and I don't know a lot as it is, so I'll have to do a lot of studying…'

'Well, I was thinking about going to the science museum this Sunday. Why don't you come with and we can do our homework together?'

'R-Really?'

'Sure. How about we meet at the park at…hmm…eleven good for you?'

'Yes. I'll try to be there early so I won't be late'.

Yugi giggled once again before nodding 'Okay then, it's a date'.

* * *

><p>Yami stood at the gates of the park that Sunday looking around for Yugi, he could feel himself shake from the inside out as time passed by slowly; he never imagined to meet up with someone outside of school and now that it was happening he was finding it all the more nerve-racking. But he couldn't forget about it and leave Yugi on his own—especially after he promised to be early—he wanted friends not to be alone.<p>

Yami looked up as a woman passed by but gave a small sigh as it wasn't Yugi, he looked around again before rocking on his heels, he had been there a while so it was surely eleven or near to the time. He sighed yet again and tried to think of other things to distract him from the moment, he could feel himself getting more nervous with each passing moment and just hoped Yugi would arrive soon.

'Yami!' Yami looked up as Yugi hurried to him with a smile 'Sorry I'm late' Yugi tilted his head 'Yami…why are you wearing school clothes?'

'Umm…' Yami blushed lightly and rubbed the back of his neck 'I-I didn't have anything else to wear…'

'Right, well shall we go then?' Yugi stuck to Yami's side as he led Yami through the streets to the museum 'This is quite exciting for me too you know, I've never hang out with someone; especially to the museums'.

'You go to them a lot then?' Yami questioned.

Yugi nodded 'Sort of my weird escape to paradise I guess' Yugi chuckled 'I guess that's why people call me a nerd'.

It took only a few minutes until they reached the science museum; the building was tall and sleek with reflective windows that shone brightly thanks to the sun, the entrance was guarded with a few guards to check peoples bags and a woman to give people their tickets. Yugi paid for both Yami and himself after reassuring the male five times, and after being searched and checked they were safe they were allowed to enter. The first room they entered was nearly packed with people bustling around, Yami stuck closer to Yugi in case they were pushed around but they seemed fine where they were. Corridors with names lead off from the main room and at the furthest end of the room Yami could make out a glass elevator waiting to be used.

'Let's go to one of the higher levels until this clears out' Yugi suggested taking Yami's hand and helping him through the crowds.

Yami held tight to Yugi's hand not wanting to let go of him and separate from the small male, they soon reached the elevator and once they were safely inside its glass walls Yugi hummed at the numbers before pressing three.

'Let's start with this one' Yugi smiled at Yami as the elevator clanked itself to move 'It's one of my favourites'.

'What is it?' Yami asked.

'Space; I love the stars and the planets and such. I have a feeling you will too'.

Yami smiled and watched the numbers go up until they reached level three, the doors opened up for them and they quickly left before someone else requested the elevator. The level was darkened purposely to recreate the night sky with the odd lights hanging on the ceiling representing stars, manmade planets also hung above their heads in their colours of blue and red, very few people were on this level making it a perfect peaceful studying area.

Yami walked around as Yugi watched him with a small smile, Yami looked around before tilting his head and looking closer to a small repeating video; a black dot was in the middle of a dark background while an orange like line moved across and bent when it reached the dot.

'Hey Yugi, what's this?' Yami asked as Yugi walked over to him.

'Oh that's a black hole' Yugi explained.

'Black hole?'

'Mmhmm. It's when a star usually dies out and its own pressure is so great it implodes. A black hole has so much mass that everything gets sucked in, even light, and that's why they're called black holes'.

'Oh…' Yami looked up at the picture before turning back to Yugi 'Even us?'

'Even us'.

'There…isn't a black hole near us then is there?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders before smiling 'I'm sure if there is someone would warn us about it, so try not to worry about it too much'.

Yami gave a heavy sigh 'That's good…I don't want to get sucked in a black hole'.

Yugi gave a chuckle before holding Yami's hand 'Come on; let's start with the solar system the basics yeah?'

'Okay' Yami smiled as Yugi showed him around and tutored him on the things he didn't understand.

They spent a few good hours in the museum going up each level to see what they had on display, Yami could tell that Yugi came here often and loved for whenever he asked Yugi what things were Yugi was happy to give him a scientific answer despite his ignorance, he was glad that even if he was being a nuisance to Yugi he was making him happy this once.

They soon came to the last level and when the door opened and they stepped out of the elevator Yugi gave a small sigh 'Ah, the human body'.

Yami looked around the lit room perplexed with Yugi's reaction, diagrams were on the walls much like the other levels with the odd display case in them—judging by the sign that said anatomy he figured they had to do with something of the body—Yami turned back to Yugi with a small tilt of his head.

'Why do you say it like that?' Yami queried 'I thought you liked all science'.

'I do' Yugi shrugged his shoulders lightly 'Just that if you admit to liking anatomy people tend to think perversely of it'.

'Oh…I-I won't'.

Yugi smiled sweetly at him 'I know Yami, you're too kind to do that' He took Yami's hand once again and strolled with him through the aisles.

Yami then looked up as they came to a blue screen in the wall 'What's this?' Yami asked before touching it.

'Welcome to the Domino science museum anatomy level' Yami jumped back at the computers voice making Yugi laugh lightly 'Please choose a section of the body to learn more about it'.

The screen then came up with an outline of a human body with name tags sticking out of them, Yami smiled and moved closer to read the options 'Wow…'

'Indeed. You can press on anything and it'll tell you all about it. I sat in front of this thing for hours plugging it into my brain to learn'.

Yami smiled before letting his finger press on the head, the screen gave a small beep before starting to explain the purpose of the skull and the brain and much more that Yami didn't know about, once it was finished it returned to the human figure shape for more learning.

'Wow…this is so great' Yami smiled widely.

Yugi gave a nod but then sighed 'It's a shame that people use it for rudeness'.

Yami turned to Yugi confused 'What do you mean?'

'They get it to talk about something rude is all; they think it's funny when it's not'.

'Something rude?'

Yugi raised his brow before leaning closer and whispering it in Yami's ear, the male listened but when Yugi pulled away asked 'What's that?'

'You don't know what it is?' Yami shook his head making Yugi chuckle 'Well why don't you ask it then?' Yugi teased as he walked off.

Yami watched Yugi walk to one of the display cases before turning back to the screen debating if he should ask the machine, but then if people considered it rude he didn't want to get in trouble with it and caught up with Yugi as they looked around some more. Yami walked with Yugi as they came to one side of the windows, Yami looked out casually before spotting a small joint building on the first floor.

'Yugi they have a café here' Yami pointed as he looked through the glass roof they had.

Yugi walked over 'Yeah doesn't look too busy either. How about we go down there, get something to eat and work on our homework?'

Yami nodded in agreement and followed Yugi to the elevator where they reached the first floor once again, after battling their way through the crowds they entered the café, Yami sat at one of the spare tables and waited for Yugi to return with the drinks they decided on. Yami took out his school book from his bag and started writing as he waited for Yugi; he tapped the pen on his lip lightly when he had to think but found it much easier to write what he wanted.

'Here we go' Yugi put their drinks on the table before sitting opposite Yami 'You starting already?'

Yami nodded 'I have to finish this while the knowledge is still fresh in my mind in case I forget it. Oh' Yami looked up and smiled 'Thank you for bringing me along…if you hadn't I would still be stuck on this…thank you again'.

'It's fine Yami' Yugi watched contently as Yami went back to writing, he took a sip of his drink for a few quiet moments before speaking up 'Yami?'

'Mmm?'

'Well…are we…friends now?'

Yami looked up again with small hope brimming in him 'R-Really? Y-You want to be my friend?'

Yugi nodded with a smile 'Yes…if you want'.

Yami nodded as well 'Y-Yes…I've…never had a friend before…' Yami looked down at his work with a smile 'T-Thank you…'

'Anytime Yami' Yugi watched as Yami returned to his work trying to hide the overly joyous smile on his lips so he wouldn't freak Yugi out.

* * *

><p>Yami was standing next to Mahad once he returned home and helped him wash the dishes up; currently Yami was drying and filling Mahad in on the events of his day, Mahad stood at the sink and washed the dishes up with a smile listening to Yami's story, giving the odd comment now and then when he felt needed to.<p>

'And then…' Yami smiled as he dried a plate 'Yugi said he wanted to be my friend. Isn't that great? I have a friend!'

Mahad smiled 'Yes it is Yami, I'm glad you're making friends'.

Yami nodded before staring up 'Though…he did say something odd…'

'Oh? Like what?'

'He…said it was rude…'

Mahad chuckled lightly 'Well I'm sure it can't be anything new to me. What was it?'

Yami bit his lip in debate before reaching up to whisper it in Mahad's ear, the male raised his brow before turning to Yami with confusion 'Yami…you don't know what sex is?'

Yami shook his head 'Is it…bad?'

'No, it's umm…you sure you don't know? I mean, no one told you where babies come from or something along those lines?'

Yami shook his head 'I presumed…they just…were there'.

Mahad laughed lightly 'Oh boy…'

'Why? What is it?'

Mahad picked something else up to wash as he cleared his throat and thought of the best way to phrase his explanation 'Well…it's something that happens between two people…' Mahad started 'It's…umm…mainly for reproduction purposes, making babies in other words. Other times it can be for pleasure…'

'Oh…but what happens?'

'Well…typically a man and a woman love each other and they…hmm…you know of your, how do I say this? Your outer parts right?'

Yami stared at him perplexed before looking down 'Oh…yes I know about that'.

'Good. And…you know women have a different outer part right?' Yami shook his head 'You…didn't?'

'I thought everyone had the same' Yami defended feeling foolish for admitting all of this to Mahad.

'No. Well…at least you know somewhat about it' Mahad mused before humming 'Well…when a man and a woman love each other they…uhh…well…' Mahad gave a sigh and passed Yami the item 'A man inserts his penis into the woman's vagina until he reaches orgasm and releases his sperm which fertilises the egg and then a baby is made. The term is called sex or sexual intercourse'.

'Oh…' Yami hummed as he rubbed the plate 'It doesn't…sound all that special'.

Mahad gave a chuckle 'In words I guess it doesn't, when you actually do it you'll find out. But that doesn't mean I want you doing it underage okay?'

Yami nodded 'I won't. Besides, you said I have to do it with someone I love. I don't love anyone, so I doubt I'll ever find out'.

'Don't be so harsh; I'm sure you'll find someone sooner or later'.

Yami smiled lightly before looking up at Mahad 'Have you done it yet Mahad?'

'Uhh…no. I prefer to…do it after I'm married, and as you can tell I'm not married'.

'Oh' Yami smiled as he put the plate aside 'Then you best ask Isis to marry you quickly'.

Mahad blushed lightly but rolled his eyes 'Yes…thank you Yami'.

********************************End of chapter 5*****************************

You know education always gets people closer.

Believe it!

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	6. Dance

When you feel down do what I do…

Which is to dance like hell!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6-Dance<p>

Yami seemed surprised that when he got his homework back again after being marked it was good grades for him, though he knew he it wouldn't of happened without Yugi's help, he gave a small smile over his work before looking to Yugi who received his work with a smile. The small male turned back to Yami and returned his smile with his own before they both had to face the front.

The day continued much of the same content way for Yami; the bell soon rang for the end of the day when the sun was setting behind the skyscrapers, Yami looked up at the view before someone patted his back making him turn to his small friend.

'I'm guessing you did well right?' Yugi questioned.

'Oh yes' Yami nodded with a smile 'I wouldn't have though if it wasn't without you though…so thank you Yugi'.

'It's no problem Yami' Yugi rested his head in his hands as they walked out the gate 'I got good enough marks, so I'll be getting paid tonight'.

'Eh? Your parents pay you?'

'Yeah…sort of' Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'Sort of like a well done present I guess. People have said it's like bribery, but I don't think so'.

'Huh…' Yami thought for a few moments before nodding 'I guess it does make an…interesting reward system'.

'At least I can use it to buy new stuff if I need it' Yugi turned to Yami 'Say, would you like to hang out this weekend?'

'At the museum?'

Yugi gave a soft chuckle 'If you want. I just meant hanging out in general. We can go around the city and such…just for fun'.

'Umm…yes. Okay then'.

'Good. I'll see you tomorrow then Yami' Yugi gave Yami a small wave as he turned to skip away to his home.

Yami smiled as he watched Yugi walk away knowing that hanging out was something that friends do, so that must've meant Yugi was taking their new friendship seriously, something that made Yami feel warm inside. He couldn't wait until the weekend to spend more time with Yugi.

* * *

><p>Yugi looked around the street as he hurried to meet his friend; he had agreed to meet Yami on the corner of his street so he could take him around the city high streets, and with his small bundle of pocket money he earned for his good work at school, he was sure he could find something fun for them to do.<p>

Yugi spotted Yami leaning against the lamppost making sure he was out of peoples way, Yugi giggled and walked to his side 'School clothes again Yami?' He questioned hinting to Yami's attire.

Yami gave a shy blush and brushed his clothes 'Well…my other clothes weren't dry enough…'

'Don't you have other clothes?' Yami shook his head making Yugi grin and grab his arm 'Then I know where our first stop will be'.

'Eh?' Yami was pulled along as Yugi pulled him through the streets until they came to the grand shops that built up the centre of the town.

Most of them were several shops packed into a skyscraper to create more space for the ever expanding city, only a few small independent shops squeezed space in between to sell their wares, Yugi wasn't fazed by the large towers unlike Yami who stared up and felt intimidated as he wasn't sure if they were going to fall on him or not. Yugi soon stopped outside a small but rather smart looking shop; mannequins wearing the latest fashion stood in the window with their plain and uninteresting looks, lights built into the floor and ceiling bathed the shop with a warm gold glow and music could be heard within, a type of soft pop music.

'What are we doing here?' Yami questioned with a tilt of his head.

'Buying you some clothes' Yugi answered and opened the glass door as he tugged Yami in.

'Eh? N-No! You don't have to!' Yami tried to reassure feeling a nuisance once again.

'I won't hear anything other than what you like' Yugi smiled as he grabbed both of Yami's hands and pulled him through the racks of clothes 'Now tell me what you like and I'll see what I can find'.

Yami gave a shy blush and shrugged his shoulders 'I don't mind…I like most things'.

Yugi hummed before smirking 'I think I might have something in mind…' He said vaguely before letting his creativity take hold of him.

Half an hour later Yugi had pulled together an outfit he wanted Yami to try on, after waiting for one of the changing rooms to be free Yami pulled the curtain across and changed into the new clothes though he felt awkward in doing so, he checked the clothes fit over his body fine before walking out for Yugi to see. The teen giggled at Yami's appearance before sticking his thumbs up.

'You look pretty hot Yami' Yugi commented.

'Eh? I do?' Yami questioned.

Yugi nodded and pulled Yami to stand in front of a mirror so he could see his reflection, he wore a black tank top that hugged his body and some matching midnight black jeans to complete the match, Yugi had also found some bracelets to go with the dark attire with silver pins pushed into the leather like material. Yami hummed and turned slightly to see how it fit behind him, he had never seen himself in a mirror, a reflection in the window didn't seem as appealing as it did in a long and clean mirror like this one before him.

'Sort of…bad boy' Yugi continued standing next to him 'Though…I think it's missing something…'

'It is?' Yami queried now trying to spot the missing piece.

Yugi hummed for a few moments before clicking his fingers which made Yami jump 'I got it' He then hurried off into the shop again.

Yami watched the small male speed around the shop look through all the hooks of jewellery before finding what he wanted and returned, Yami watched as Yugi's hands reached to his neck and clipped a collar around his throat, Yami touched over the item lightly before admiring it in the mirror.

'There…now it's complete'.

Yami smiled and observed his figure again before turning to Yugi 'But I can't…this is too expensive'.

'Don't you worry about that' Yugi lightly tapped his lips 'I have enough money, I can pay for it'.

'Well…okay then' Yami gave a small smile and took Yugi's finger away from his lips so he could return to the changing rooms and change out of his new clothes, once he was back into his familiar school clothes Yugi took the gothic outfit from him and hurried to the cashier to pay for it before Yami could object to it, they walked out with an additional bag in Yugi's hand 'There, some new clothes so you don't have to walk around in your school clothes'.

'Thank you…but you didn't have to'.

'Well just think of it as a birthday present' Yugi giggled before taking Yami's hand once more 'Come on, There's still lots to see and so much time'.

* * *

><p>Yugi showed Yami through most of the centre of the city to the parts he hadn't seen yet; Yami was absorbed by the sights and the tall buildings and how built up people had become. They soon came to a rather large park, a fountain sat in the middle of the grassy venue, a bricked path snaked to the entrances and along the ground to said fountain for people to walk along. It was barely empty, with a group of people talking with each other in one corner of the park and a few other lone people walked through it.<p>

'And this is the park' Yugi announced 'Nice isn't it?'

'Yes…it's very beautiful' Yami commented watching the fountain spurt the water up into the air as it trickled down.

'Yeah…and not many people come here so it's quiet too. A blissful sadness really'.

Yami gave a smile before looking up as music started to play, he looked around and noticed the group of people before were now playing instruments in a soft jazzy tune in hope that someone would give them tips 'Music, I love music' Yami commented before letting go of Yugi's hand and jogging over.

Yugi giggled but caught up with his friend who stood in front of the musicians listening to their music with a smile, once they began singing to their tune Yami found his body moving to the beat, Yugi gave another chuckle as Yami ended up dancing to the rhythm.

'Yami people are watching' Yugi warned noticing a few bystanders watching Yami dance to the musicians.

'So?' Yami questioned turning to Yugi and managing to keep his movements up 'Dancing is fun! Everyone should do it!'

'You're so strange Yami'.

Yami smiled and took hold of Yugi's hand 'Come on Yugi, you dance too!'

'What? No I'm a terrible dancer'.

'That isn't an excuse' Yami chuckled as he held both of Yugi's hands and helped him dance 'Dancing is fun right?'

'Yeah'.

'And you like fun things right?'

'Right'.

'Then you should dance!' Yami looked over as they had collected a small group of people who were clapping in time with the music and watching them dance.

Yugi blushed lightly but allowed himself to loosen up and dance with Yami, forming a small routine that went with the music until the music came to an end, the two stopped dancing and took a bow as the small crowd cheered and applauded louder before giving tips to the musicians, after reassuring the small band that they were fine if they kept the money they left the park with smiles on their faces.

'Well…that was the most fun I've had in a long time' Yugi chuckled 'You're a pretty contagious dancer Yami'.

'Eh? I'm sorry'.

Yugi chuckled again and shook his head 'It's nothing to be sorry about Yami. Everyone should dance…its good'.

Yami nodded before turning to Yugi 'Makes me hungry though' At which his stomach growled.

Yugi chuckled 'Then how about we get something to eat?' Yugi took out his money with a hum 'Not enough to buy some food around here…'

'Then how about we go to yours? I want to see your house'.

'You can't!' Yugi cleared his throat from his outburst 'Erm…we're doing refurbishing…it's pretty messy, you wouldn't like it there'.

'Oh…okay then to mine. I'm sure Mahad won't mind if we make some foods for ourselves' They walked a little more in silence before Yami spoke up again 'Do your parents work in the city?'

'Yeah…yeah they do' Yugi answered.

'What as?'

'Umm…high end jobs you know' Yugi rolled his hand lightly 'They're very busy all the time'.

'High end jobs?' Yami repeated confused.

'Yeah…like Mahad. He's a doctor right?' Yami nodded his head 'That's a high end job. Something that pays a lot'.

'Oh…' Yami thought a little while wondering why Mahad lived in an apartment if he had an apparent high end job 'So with both your parents…you must be really rich!'

Yugi gave a chuckle and shrugged his shoulders 'Something like that'.

'That must be nice…to not worry about money and such' Yami gave a small sigh 'I wish everyone was rich, then no one would have to worry about money'.

Yugi gave a small chuckle and held his hand 'Yeah, I wish that too'.

* * *

><p>Once they reached back to the apartment Yami assured Yugi that he would do the cooking leaving his friend on his own in the living room while he found something for them to eat, Yugi couldn't help but hum the tune he had heard in the park while he examined Yami's new clothes in his hands.<p>

'Here' Yugi looked up as Yami held two steaming bowls in his hands 'I hope noodles will do you well enough'.

Yugi giggled as he put the clothes aside and took the food 'My favourite' He reassured as he picked up the chopsticks and let Yami sit next to him 'Itadakimasu'.

Yugi slurped up a batch of noodles before humming and giggling 'This is good. You're good at cooking huh?'

'Uh…I don't know…I've never really cooked before' Yami gave a shy blush but tasted his food as well 'You're right it is good!'

Yugi gave a giggle as Yami happily ate up some more 'I'm so glad we're friends…I've wanted a friend for a long time'.

'But you're nice person, how could it be hard for you to make friends?'

Yugi gave a small and somewhat sad smile to his food 'Let's just say…I'm different from most people'.

'Eh? Why?'

Yugi glanced away before picking up the bag 'You gonna try your new clothes on? See how it's like at home?'

'Ah sure' Yami put his bowl aside and took the bag 'Excuse me then'.

Yami walked out of the living room giving his friend one last glance before retreating to his room to change, he was sure Yugi was hurt by Yami's persistent questioning about his lack of friends which only made him feel guilty inside, Yugi had his reasons or explanations about it but he certainly didn't want to talk about it so Yami wouldn't push it anymore. He soon stood in his black clothes once again, making sure they fit one last time before returning to Yugi, the collar held in his hands as it caused a problem.

'Yugi, I can't put the collar on'.

Yugi giggled but stood up and took it out of his hands so he could fit it around Yami's neck 'Well maybe the collar wasn't such a good idea…but it makes you look hot so…you decide to keep it or not'.

'Okay' Once it was clipped tightly Yami held his arms out 'Do I still look "hot"?'

Yugi giggled 'Yes. You see Yami, if you dressed in the right fashion and acted the right way, girls will be falling for you'.

'Eh?' Yami gave a light blush and rubbed the back of his neck 'W-Well I don't want to deceive people…besides…I don't know if anyone will like me…'

'Nonsense, you're a great guy Yami. I'm sure even angels will fall for you'.

Yami gave a soft chuckle 'Well…that would be something if I saw an angel'.

'Well…you don't have to go too far'.

'Huh?'

There was a click and the two teens looked to the hallway as the door opened 'I'm back' Mahad called out before turning to the living room 'Oh hello again…' Mahad drifted off as he saw Yami 'What on earth are you wearing Yami?'

'I-I'm sorry?' Yami apologised unsurely.

Yugi smiled as Mahad had to reassure Yami he was fine with the clothes 'Well I best be going' Yugi spoke up gaining their attentions 'It was fun Yami, we'll do it again right?'

'Yes, we promised the musician's we'd help them out if they were there again' Yami pointed out.

'What musician's?' Mahad queried now wondering what their day was like.

'Oh…we were at the park, and there were these musicians playing for money, and we started dancing with them and got all these people to watch and tip them'.

'Oh…I see'.

Yami smiled and turned to say his goodbyes to Yugi but stared confused as the teen already had left 'Yugi?' Yami leant to the hallway only to see that empty too, the door shut behind Yugi's exit 'I'm…sorry…?'

'He must be late is all Yami' Mahad reassured ruffling his hair as he walked past 'You'll see him again at school tomorrow'.

'Yeah…' Yami sighed and touched over the collar around his neck, a feeling swam around his stomach, something he figured to do with Yugi. Apprehension and guilt couldn't describe it as he thought back to Yugi's inner security state, he wanted to help his friend, but how could he if he didn't know what was wrong with Yugi? Or maybe Yugi was trying to let him know, giving him hints that he couldn't see.

*******************************End of chapter 6******************************

I am so dropping big hints now.

And anyone who says dancing is only for those who are good at dancing shall be kicked in the butt!

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	7. Hospital visit

Ah, I'm so totally Yami in this chapter.

In fact, I'm usually this type of person most days.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7-Hospital visit<p>

Yami walked to school the next day hoping that Yugi was alright, after his sudden leave Yami couldn't help but wonder if he had done something wrong; did he ignore him too much? Did Yami say something wrong? Yami couldn't figure it out, but surely he had done something to upset his friend.

Yami then walked into someone backing away as he looked up at the person he walked into, his stomach tightening as he recognised the familiar school mates who had been so kind to his stomach the last time he saw them, Yami tried to back away as they turned to him but only backed into another one of his friends.

'Oh look, it's Aten again' They chuckled as they boxed him in with no escape.

Yami couldn't help but cringe in the spot he had got himself in 'I-I'm sorry' Yami apologised meekly.

'You are so wimpy Aten' The male rolled his eyes at his attempt to wriggle out of the situation 'Grow a backbone'.

Yami bit his lip and looked more innocently at the group hoping they would give mercy; instead his weak appearance only encouraged them to keep him caged in their circle. The male took off his bag and threw it to his friend, walking closer to the cringing male.

'Come on Aten' He encouraged lifting his fists 'Show us what you really got'.

Yami stared at him before shaking his head 'N-No! I can't fight!'

'Can't or won't?' He taunted 'Come on Aten, be a man for once'.

Yami bit his lip and looked around as his friends started to chant "fight" all around them, other nearby students heard the commotion and a few even moved closer to join in with the chanting only trapping Yami more in the circle, there was no escape. Yami then looked up only to be greeted to a fist to the face; the crowd cheered as Yami stumbled back and rubbed his bruise cheek only to curl up when he was punched in the stomach, Yami staggered back and clutched himself tightly, he received a few more punches to the face which gave him red bruises and a bleeding lip before falling over and landing on the ground beneath him as he tried to stop his bleeding.

'Come on Aten' The male encouraged kicking Yami hard making him whimper 'Get up damnit!'

Yami shook his head 'I can't!' Yami protested only to get grabbed and pulled up by his shirt. Yami tried to cover his face as he was given more punches to the face, the other students only egged them on more and Yami wasn't sure how much blood would be left in his head with the cuts he was getting.

'Stop! Please!' Yami pleaded reaching up and accidentally hitting the male in the face.

Everyone gasped including Yami after he had hit him, panic ran through him as he shakily tried to reach out for him 'I-I'm sorry' Yami apologised.

'Make way, make way' A teacher ordered so everyone ran away before they were pulled into trouble as well, Yami and the bully were pulled roughly to their feet 'What is the meaning to this? Fighting at school?'

'I-I was-was-' Yami stuttered.

'Both of you. In. Now' He ordered lowly so neither of them disobeyed him and trudged into the school building.

'Yami?'

Yami turned around to see Yugi watching perplexed with large eyes after spotting Yami's wounds 'Yugi…I-I'm sorry' Yami apologised before he was forced to move again by the teacher and left his friend outside.

The teacher had led them to one of the teacher office's they had, Yami kept his head low and didn't even move his hands to wipe away the dripping blood that was going onto his school trousers, the teacher sighed glaring at them both.

'So then, who's going to start?' He queried but didn't get a response from either of them 'Well? Someone has to start talking'.

Yami bit his lip—which was painful enough as it was—and glanced to the male 'I'm sorry…' He apologised meekly.

'Piss off' He growled back.

'Oi!' He shouted making Yami return to his submissive look to the floor 'Now I don't care who started it, or why, or how, but you both know fighting is against the rules here and as it is the punishment is high' He raised his brow when he saw Yami nodding lightly but passed it off 'Both of you, go home. You can fight as much as you like out there, but not in this school yard. We'll talk more about detentions when you feel you can act like reasonable adults, do I make myself clear?'

'Yes sir' They both said quietly.

'Then go. Before I change my mind'.

They both stood up but Yami lingered back seeing the glare he sent towards the male, once he was out of the office Yami scurried out behind him and didn't waste any time in leaving the school.

* * *

><p>Isis walked over to the desk in reception as she quickly filled out the rest of the file before passing it to the lady; she gave her a few words before turning to walk away only to stop and stare at the teen sat in the waiting chair, dried up blood rested on his lips and the bruises were turning into a mix of green and purple.<p>

'Yami?' She walked closer making the male look up 'You look terrible. What happened?'

'I…got into a fight at school' Yami admitted quietly 'I came to see Mahad…to tell him'.

Isis sighed before smiling and touching Yami's shoulder 'Well, let me clear you up before you see him, in that state you might give him a scare'.

Yami gave a small nod and let the woman take him to an empty examination room, once Yami was seated Isis treated to his bleeding scratches and lumpy bruises, despite the pain he must've been feeling Yami remained quiet and stared at one spot until Isis spoke up.

'How did this fight happen?' She queried.

'I…this guy' Yami explained quietly 'He…started hitting me…I-I tried to tell him to stop…and then I hit him…and the teacher told us to go home, but I knew Mahad was working so I came here…'

'I see' Isis hummed after finishing tending to Yami's battle scars.

'Do you think he'll be mad?'

'Who Mahad?' Isis smiled and shook her head 'No, not from what you told me'.

'But…I hit another person. I didn't mean to!'

'Well from what you told me it sounds more like self-defence then an actual fight'.

'Self-defence?' Yami repeated.

'You don't know what that is?' Yami shook his head making Isis raise her brow 'It's…where you have to hurt someone in order to stop them from hurting you…that's what happened right? You hit him to stop him from hitting you?'

'Uhh…yeah' Yami nodded 'Self-defence…and that's…okay?'

'Well in my books I consider it alright in the right situations' She patted Yami's shoulder as he slipped off the chair 'I think you'll be fine Yami'.

'Oh…okay. Thank you'.

'Anytime, there's a doctor's lounge at the end of the hall, Mahad should be there in a few minutes once his break is over you can wait there if you like'.

'Okay, thanks Isis' Yami turned to the door and was about to walk out before turning back 'Mahad really likes you by the way. You should ask him out for dinner or something'.

'Really?' She gave a small smile before nodding 'Thank you Yami' She watched the male walk off before sighing 'Strange boy'.

Yami walked down the corridor filled with doctors, nurses and patients, all moving around in their busy routines so Yami made sure not to get in their way. As Yami passed rooms he couldn't help but peek inside to see patients being treated to or waiting to be seen, the variety of patients from children to elders made Yami even more curious as to what was going on in each room, but he kept himself in check and not to poke around where he wasn't invited.

Yami then walked past a room before stopping and walking back, he gently looked inside the room to make sure there wasn't any doctors inside to scold him; it looked identical to the other rooms in the hospital, clean white with a faint floral pattern on the walls to make it look appealing, machines beeped as they sat next to the necessary bed. A woman sat in the bed; skin wrinkled and folded over her weak looking body as she sat patiently, her eyes closed and unaware that Yami was standing by the door.

Yami gently knocked on the door getting the weak eyes to open and to turn to Yami 'Yes?' She croaked 'Is there something wrong?'

'Are you okay miss?' Yami asked quietly as he ventured closer.

'Are you a doctor?'

Yami shook his head 'No…but I live with Mahad. He's a doctor here'.

'Oh…I know him. He's my doctor' She stared at Yami taking in his bruised appearance 'He didn't say he had a son though…'

Yami gave a small smile before looking to the bedside table noticing that it was bare apart from the mandatory flowers to brighten the room up 'Why is no one here with you?'

'I have no one…' She gave a heavy sigh 'My husband died long before me…not that it doesn't matter'.

Yami turned back to the woman and looked down at her frail old hand that sat by her side, Yami gently reached out to touch her hand, he slid his fingers around her hand and lifted it up lightly so he held onto it.

'You're a strange boy' She commented as her eyes started to flutter 'You remind me of my husband…he was strange…but fun to be with…I miss him…'

'I know' Yami whispered as he watched her drift away slowly 'He misses you too…'

In a few minutes the woman became unresponsive and her hand felt lifeless in Yami's grasp, Yami stared at the deceased with tears trickling out of his eyes and the machines going flat with a long pitch screech. It didn't take too long for a group of doctors to rush into the room, one of them being Mahad.

'Yami?'

Yami turned when hearing Mahad's voice showing the tears streaming down his face, the other doctors hurried in to tend to the woman while Mahad coaxed Yami away, once Yami let go of her hand he grabbed onto Mahad and poured his tears over him while he tried to calm the teen down.

* * *

><p>Yami sat in the doctors lounge after Mahad was able to get him away from the room and calm him down, Mahad had to leave him on his own but when he came back and checked on him through the window he was back to his usual self sitting patiently for Mahad to return, Mahad sighed and crossed his arms over his chest as he thought to himself.<p>

'Hey' Mahad turned to see Isis stand by his side to watch Yami through the window 'I heard what happened…is he alright?'

'Yeah…he's calmed down now' Mahad explained watching as Yami moved over to the magazines to briefly look through them 'It just…'

Isis looked up at Mahad curiously 'Just what?'

'Seemed…odd' Mahad whispered keeping his voice low so the passing doctors didn't suspect anything 'The way he…looked at me. He was so…pale and distant…'

'What does that mean?'

'I'm not sure…perhaps it isn't the first time he's seen death'.

'You think he's seen it before?'

'I don't know. It just seems odd that he doesn't know who his parents are, and it could explain why he can't remember things before his teenage years, posttraumatic stress can do some strange things as well'.

'Yes I know' Isis turned to watch Yami with a sigh 'Poor boy'.

Mahad also sighed and turned to her 'I'm going to take him back home, do you mind covering me while I'm gone?'

She gave a small nod 'Sure. Just take care of him' She turned to walk away leaving Mahad to open the door to the doctors' lounge.

Yami looked up when he heard the door and smiled as did Mahad 'How are you feeling now?'

'Much better' Yami replied with a small nod 'I-I'm sorry for being here…I-I just…'

'It's fine Yami' Mahad reassured and walked over to pat his shoulder 'I'm just sorry you had to go through that'.

'Eh? I'm not' Yami gave a smile 'I think I made her happy in her last moments, and I think she's happy where she is now. She's always wanted to be with her husband' Yami glanced up to the ceiling making Mahad look up as well 'D-Did I get you in trouble with your boss?'

Mahad smiled and shook his head 'No it's all fine Yami. Come on, I'll take you home deal?'

Yami nodded and followed Mahad out of the hospital to his car, once Mahad pulled the car out onto the main road they sat in silence before Mahad clearedhis throat gaining Yami's attention.

'What you said back at the hospital' He started briefly glancing to Yami 'You make it sound like you deal with that sort of thing all the time'.

'No…I've never seen anyone die before' Yami admitted.

'I see. But you believe in heaven right? Did someone teach you that for a reason?'

'No. I just presumed that's where everyone goes, don't you believe that?'

'Well I-'

'I kinda presumed…because when you enter something unknown you're always reassured that you'll be welcomed with open arms. So I thought that when you die, you're always welcomed into heaven. It makes sense right?'

Mahad gave a small smile 'Yes I suppose so. But…you were never taught that right?'

'No. No one'.

'But…why do you know that then? Surely you must've picked it up somewhere'.

Yami hummed and sat in thought before shaking his head 'No. I-I guess I thought about it when I was living on the streets…in case I died for some reason, I'd know that I'll go to heaven and I'll be welcomed'.

'Ah…right' Mahad stopped the car when they came to a red light and more silence passed between them.

'Why are you asking me these questions?' Yami asked quietly 'I-I didn't mean to kill her!'

'No, that's not the reason Yami' Mahad reassured before sighing and tapping his fingers against the wheel 'See the thing is…I'm afraid that…you might be suffering from posttraumatic stress disorder'.

'Traumatic?' Yami repeated with a tilt of his head.

'Yes it's when someone has seen something that they can't cope with' Mahad explained as he started moving the car again through the green light 'Sometimes they forget their memory, refuse to do anything associated with the event even to the extent of not moving…I just thought it seemed strange that you can't remember a lot about your life' Mahad glanced at Yami seeing his eyes staring down at his legs in thought 'Do you think that's possible?'

'I don't know…' Yami replied quietly 'I don't know what's horrifying enough to do that'.

'It doesn't have to be something of great horror…simple things such as a death or a break up in a relationship can cause it…do you think something like that could've happened?'

Yami shook his head lightly 'I don't know…'

Mahad sighed and looked up as they approached their home so slowed down 'Well, it is only a theory, it might not be the case so try not to let it get you down and focus on trying to remembering something that can help alright?' Yami gave a small nod as Mahad stopped the car, he stared at the teen 'Perhaps…you should take a few days off from school…you look like you need it'.

'Okay' Yami agreed before getting out and shutting the car door behind him, Mahad watched Yami walk to the elevator before sighing and rubbing his forehead.

'Oh Yami…I wish I just knew what happened to you' He muttered to himself before starting the car up again and driving back to work.

********************************End of chapter 7*****************************

That guy sounds like Joey doesn't it? But I swear it's not, I'm not that cruel.

But hmm…Yami might have seen something to make him forget…I wonder what it could've been…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	8. Wings

Ahahahaha! You totally didn't see this coming!

I won't hear anything but your surprise!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8-Wings<p>

Yugi visited Yami the next day after school figuring that if he were in trouble from the fight it would have been dispelled the next day, Yami was glad for the company and the worry his friend shared, yet he knew that his mind wasn't in the right place to be in a social mood. The thought that he might've forgotten things due to something terrible in his life plagued him, there were a lot of bad things in the world but they affected people differently in different ways, how was Yami supposed to judge what was so bad that he forgot everything about him?

Yugi watched his friend as he hugged his knees on the sofa wearing the clothes Yugi had bought him at the shops 'So…how are you today?' Yugi asked quietly 'You didn't come into school'.

'I'm…fine' Yami answered slowly 'I think…'

'You think?'

'I don't know…I don't know what's considered normal or not anymore…I'm so…confused…'

'With what? What happened?'

Yami turned to his friend seeing worry in his eyes before sighing 'Mahad said…I might have posttraumatic stress or something'.

'Really?' Yami gave a small depressive nod 'But…how?'

'Mahad said something about seeing something distressing but…I don't remember…so I can't think what it could be'.

'I see' Yugi played with his school trousers before looking up at Yami 'Well, if you ever need help with recovering your memory, I'll do anything'.

Yami gave a small smile 'Ah, thanks but…' Yami looked off 'I'm not sure…if I want to'.

'You don't want to know your memories?'

'Well…yes I do. I'd like to know what person I was before…and who was in my life…but if I do remember won't I forget my new memories? I don't want to forget all the nice people like Mahad and Isis and you…I just…'

Yugi gave a soft smile before reaching out to hold Yami's hand tightly in his own 'You won't Yami' He reassured softly 'And even if you do, I'll make sure to do everything I can to make you remember me'.

Yami gave a smile 'Thanks…' Yami sighed 'Though…I think it would be nice to know if my parents are still alive…they must be missing me if they are'.

'I'm sure they are Yami' Yugi comforted 'I know they are'.

* * *

><p>When it was late at night and Mahad had returned home Yami retired to his room to do some homework that he left for his deep thinking, Yami was happily comfortable in his small peaceful studying world.<p>

'Yami, Yugi's on the phone for you' Mahad called out.

'Okay' Yami called back and finished the sentence he was writing before getting up and walking to the phone where Mahad held it out for him 'Thanks. Hello Yugi?'

'Hey Yami…' Yugi answered quietly 'Are you busy?'

'Umm…just homework, nothing too extravagant. Are you okay? You sound a little…sad…'

'I'm fine, I just…' Yugi trailed off before sighing quietly 'Yami, do you think you can meet up with me?'

'Right now?'

'Yeah. I'll be waiting for you at the corner of your apartment, will you come?'

'Uhh…' Yami turned to the living room where Mahad was 'Mahad, can I go out tonight?'

'Where too?' He questioned.

'Just outside the apartment'.

'Oh, alright then'.

Yami turned back to the phone 'Yeah I can meet you there'.

'Good…I'll be waiting for you then'.

Yami then put the phone down and turned to the door so he could slip his shoes on 'I'll be real quick Mahad'.

'Okay Yami, just try and stay out of trouble'.

'I will' Yami shut the door behind him before heading to the elevator.

Yami searched round the corners of the apartment building for Yugi in the dark, the small teen was leaning against a wall before he spotted Yami searching for him, he gave a warm smile but even through the night Yami could tell that there was something strange and distant about him.

'I'm glad you could make it' Yugi spoke before holding Yami's hand 'I have something to show you'.

'Oh…okay…' Yami followed Yugi through the night streets, walking further and further out of the city.

They left the city behind and soon came to the open fields that surrounded the tall building city they had lived in, Yami looked around curiously as they walked down the dirt path wondering what they were supposed to be doing in the area as it seemed empty and alone from civilisation.

Yugi then tugged on Yami's hand to make him stop, they stood at the side of a tall grass field that seemed untouched by humans 'Seem familiar?' Yugi queried.

Yami looked around again and shook his head 'No'.

Yugi gave a soft giggle and let go of his hand 'Why don't you try walking in it?'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes…no one will see us here'.

'Okay…'

Yami bravely stepped onto the dirt of the field, making sure to look around in case Yugi was wrong and there were people who spotted them and chased them, but the field didn't look like it belonged to a farm just an open field. Yami walked on some more and could hear Yugi following him from behind, he let his hand flow over the grass feeling the soft tickling feeling brush against his hand, he smiled to himself and carried on walking until he hit a branch that was laid forgotten in the grass. Yami gave a small groan as he turned over to lie on his back, he then laid still as he looked up at the starry night sky and felt a familiar surge of déjà vu go through him realising he remembered the place as his first memory.

Yugi leaned over him and gently placed his hands on his knees 'Now do you remember?'

Yami looked up at him before nodding 'Yeah…it's…familiar' Yami sat up letting his head poke out of the top of the grassy sea before turning to Yugi 'But…why I don't know…'

Yugi sat down next to him 'You really can't remember can you?'

Yami shook his head 'Wait…how did you know I knew about this place?'

Yugi sat silently for a few moments before touching Yami's hand 'We…share something. Something similar…something on your back'.

'On my back?' Yami questioned before looking at his back 'I don't…'

Yugi then quickly slipped his shirt off so his chest was bare before turning his back to Yami; he had a tattoo that ran down his back and stopped at the end of his spine, red in colour and in the shape of small thin ovals indented in his skin, much like Yami's tattoo on his back. Yami let his hand reach out to touch the skin, feeling over the bumps against his fingers before looking up at Yugi, confused on what he was supposed to do.

'You have the same too, right?' Yugi questioned.

'Yeah' Yami took off his shirt to show Yugi their identical patterns.

'Yeah…I thought so' Yugi beamed up at Yami taking hold of his hand again 'Yami…you and me…we aren't like normal beings. We're different'.

'Different, how?'

'You see…we're Tennin' Yami tilted his head as Yugi explained 'We are the messengers of a greater power…it's why you can't remember anything. You took a pretty bad fall'.

'But...it's just…'

Yugi gave a smile sensing Yami's confusion and decided to show him, he let go of Yami's hands and closed his eyes, Yami watched as giant white wings sprung from his back where his markings were and curled around him slightly to shield him. Yugi opened his eyes and turned to Yami, holding his hand in comfort.

'You can do the same too' Yugi reassured 'You can bring your wings out'.

'I don't know how…' Yami whispered captivated by Yugi's wings.

'Just close your eyes and empty your mind. Let the spirit help you'.

Yami closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind but with so much happening and so much to comprehend in his mind he wasn't sure if he was able to do so, but soon he felt a tingling sensation along his back and he opened his eyes to see white wings spring from his back and stretch in the air they had, like they had been restrained for a long time and they were free.

Yugi smiled and stood up, pulling Yami up on his feet as well 'See, we are meant to be together, to be Tennin together'.

'I…can fly?' Yami queried as he looked to his wings.

'Of course' Yugi fluttered his wings before his feet were lifted off the ground so he hovered in front of Yami 'Come on Yami, you need to remember about being a Tennin'.

Yami watched Yugi hover higher before looking at his own wings, wondering how he would fly as well. It took him a few moments but his wings started to move much like his arms did, without too much thinking but with a lot of power, they started to beat like Yugi's wings did and he hovered off from the ground next to Yugi. Yugi smiled and held Yami's hands to keep him airborne, Yami was a bit shaky at first and admittedly was a little scared if his wings decided to collapse on him but they kept up with Yugi, allowing the two teens to fly higher into the sky.

Yugi then gently let go of his hands and backed a bit to let Yami flutter on his own, Yami was wobbly but soon got the hang of flying and turned to Yugi with a smile to show he learnt how to fly, Yugi gave a giggle before flying off.

'Come on, fly with me' Yugi encouraged.

Yami watched Yugi fly towards the city so turned his body in the direction of his friend and fly after him; they flew deep into the tall rising skyscrapers going past the streets making sure that no one spotted them. Flying became easy as Yami followed Yugi through the maze of buildings, something that he thought would be so hard was so simple to achieve.

Yugi stopped to watch Yami fly past him and smile as Yami gave a small twirl to watch the soft feathers wrap around him, he looked back at Yugi before flying at him and catching him in a tight hug, Yugi gave a squeak but giggled as he they hung in the air tightly hugging each other.

'Thank you Yugi' Yami whispered.

'I'm happy that you know now…' Yugi whispered back 'I knew it was you…from the first moment I saw you. We'll be together now, right?'

'Right' Yami agreed feeling it was the best thing to say—still perplexed on what it all meant, but if Yugi was by his side he would catch on soon.

The two lifted their heads from the hug and stared at each other in silence, without knowing their heads were inclining until their lips touched in a kiss, they both closed their eyes and enjoyed their small but passionate kiss until they pulled away and had a light blush over their faces. Yugi gave a small hum and rested their foreheads together.

'You're definitely the one' He whispered holding tightly to Yami's arms 'We should get back…it's late as it is. Oh' Yugi bit his lip 'Best not to tell anyone else, okay?'

'What? Not even Mahad?'

'No…I know you trust him but…between us for now okay?'

'Uhh…okay' Yami gave a small smile as Yugi placed a small kiss on his lips before letting go of the male and leading him back to the field so they could collect their shirts.

* * *

><p>Yami managed to come up with a lie—somehow Mahad was able to believe it—and went to bed without saying a word to Mahad, keeping the promise he gave to Yugi. He laid in bed as he watched the city lights seep in through his window, he gave a small sigh as he thought over all that had happened that evening before smiling and touching his lips lightly, still being able to feel Yugi's lips against his own.<p>

'Yugi…' He whispered before smiling some more and closing his eyes tightly.

********************************End of chapter 8*****************************

A kiss and an explanation, you better like it!

I kid of course hehe.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	9. Secret wings

If I had wings…

God I'd be happy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 9-Secret wings<p>

Yami came to school the next day trying to spot Yugi but had no luck, he gave a sigh and continued walking to his class hoping to bump into Yugi on the way there, he still had questions he wanted answers to; as a Tennin what else was he supposed to do? Was there some sort of mission or destiny he was supposed to take? And what about everyone he knew? Mahad and Isis—were they supposed to be forgotten about?

'Morning Yami' Yami jumped but turned to see Yugi by his side 'How are you doing?'

'I'm…okay' Yami replied quietly 'A little curious…but…I don't think you'd tell me everything at school'.

'Ah no, that would be…careless' Yugi answered 'But don't worry, we have a while before we have to leave and I think I'll be able to answer-'

'Leave?' Yami queried 'Why are we leaving?'

'To return back home' Yugi explained nodding up to the ceiling of the roof 'To return to our families…isn't that what you want? To see your parents'.

'My…parents…' Yami looked away before turning back to Yugi 'But I can come back to see Mahad right? I think he'd like to make sure how I'm doing…and I have to make sure that he's going to marry Isis'.

Yugi looked up at Yami before biting his lip 'Well…we'll see. Okay?'

'Uhh…sure…' Yami followed back to class with Yugi at his side, a small thoughtful frown on his face, he didn't take Yugi's response well in fact he was sure by Yugi's vague answer that Yugi wasn't even sure if they could return. He wanted to see his parents, but he had treated Mahad like his father, he couldn't possibly forget about him and pretended it never happened.

* * *

><p>When Yami returned home from school he tried to focus on his homework while he waited for Mahad to come back home, he gave a sigh and rested his head in his hand as he thought about Yugi's explanation and the departure they will take. Yami wasn't sure how long it would be, or how long he would have with Mahad, but a part of him wanted to stay. The chance to meet his parents and to fix the gaps in his memory was before him, but to leave behind everything he did remember was hard as well.<p>

Mahad came back later that night when Yami was cooking Mahad a meal, Yami kept glancing up at Mahad when he started to help the teen in making the dinner, Mahad didn't let this go unnoticed.

'You okay Yami?' Mahad questioned breaking their silence 'Only you haven't said a word but keep looking at me'.

'I'm…fine' Yami reassured and looked away 'I-I just…'

'Just what?'

Yami was silent before speaking up 'M-Mahad…would you…be sad if I were to leave?'

'I guess I would' Mahad answered honestly 'But if you choose to leave, I won't stop you, I can't control your life'.

'Yeah…but what if…I had to leave to learn something' Yami explained keeping his head low 'But in doing so…I might not ever come back?'

Yami looked up as he felt a hand on his shoulder; he met with Mahad's reassuring blue eyes as he smiled at the teen.

'Yami…sometimes in life we have to make difficult decisions that may be hard to do…but if you're sure about what you're doing then I know the outcome will be rewarding…you just have to be sure on what you're doing, alright?'

Yami gave a hum and a nod 'Yeah…maybe…'

Mahad gave a small smile and let go of Yami 'Why don't you take a bath? I'm sure that'll freshen you up'.

'Yeah…okay'.

Yami had his meal and after some more reassurance from Mahad Yami went off to take his bath, he left the bath running as he collected a towel and some fresh clothes, once locking the door and stripping himself down he washed himself clean and got in the bath.

Yami gave a sigh as he sunk himself lower in the water, looking up at the ceiling as light steam rose above him; he gently lifted his legs out of the water lightly before submerging them again so they were wet.

"I don't know what the right thing to do is" Yami thought "To remember or to forget…it's so hard…I don't know what is right…"

Yami gave a sigh before closing his eyes and feeling his wings fold out from his back and drape over the bath, the feathers were dipped in the warm water and became tender at the touch but gave a pleasing sensation to his skin. Yami gave a deep content sigh and sunk lower in the water so more of his wings were pulled into the bath to get their share of the water, there was a knock on the door which made Yami surface and wipe the water away from his eyes as he turned to the door.

'Yami you have been in there for an hour already' Mahad called out.

'I-I have?' Yami questioned as he slipped out of the bath and took the towel to dry his wings with.

'Are you alright Yami?'

'F-Fine!' Yami lied as he wrapped the towel around his shoulders thinking the worst thing that Mahad would break down the door.

'Alright' Yami heard Mahad walk away making Yami sigh and move the towel away from his wings as they curled up by his back.

Once Yami was dried and dressed he left the bathroom and found Mahad reading peacefully in the living room, Yami decided to leave him alone and retire to his room, trying to think over his predicament.

* * *

><p>Yami had agreed to meet with Yugi on the weekend at the park, Yugi had promised to go over the intricate details with him, Yugi was sat on a grassy sunny spot in amidst the trees of the park. Yami walked closer to Yugi when he spotted the small teen and sat down by his side, feeling the sun warming up his skin on that warm day.<p>

'Hmm…where do I begin' Yugi hummed in thought as he hugged his knees 'Well what do you want to know first I suppose?'

'I'm not sure' Yami answered as he sat back lightly 'There's a lot of things I want answering too that I don't know where to begin asking and what will be mixed with another question…this is all confusing'.

Yugi gave a small chuckle 'I can imagine it is…all I know is that we weren't meant to be here, something happened and we fell. The greater power would bring us back but only when we were together, and now that I have found you, we can go back home'.

'You mean…together as in partners right?' Yami questioned quietly.

'Uhuh' Yugi let his hand reach out to hold Yami's tightly in his hand 'It's in our blood…like true love sort of thing. I mean…you feel something for me right?'

'Yeah, I do it's just…so confusing is all'.

Yugi smiled lightly and kissed Yami's cheek 'It'll be fine, we'll be back home in no time'.

Yami managed to give a small smile before looking away once more 'But…I won't be able to see Mahad again, will I?'

'Oh Yami…you know he would feel best if you were to return to your family right? I'm sure he would understand the situation if it were to be told…but remember it's a secret right?'

Yami gave a nod before looking away 'I just…I'm going to miss him…'

'I know' Yugi moved closer and pulled Yami to rest his head on Yugi's shoulder so he could stroke his hair 'I know he'll miss you too…but you can't stay here forever'.

Yami gave a sigh and nuzzled closer to Yugi 'I know…it just hurts…'

The two sat in silence as Yugi comforted Yami in his arms, stroking his hair and gently kissing his forehead now and then to soothe him as a gentle breeze went over them causing the trees to rustle in the wind.

'When…will we go?' Yami asked.

'Next week' Yugi answered and rested his head on Yami's 'Soon I know…but the sooner the better right?'

Yami gave a small nod and held Yugi closer as well, the date was so near and Yami hadn't made up his mind as well, how was he supposed to come up with a definite decision during the week? He just hoped that a miracle would be sent his way before he left.

*******************************End of chapter 9******************************

It all boils down to this…his parents or Mahad.

I know which one I would choose.

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	10. Fly home

Yugi seems pushy no?

I wonder why…

* * *

><p>Chapter 10-Fly home<p>

Soon the week was up and Yami's mind had not been decided, Yugi often gave him the odd hint now and then during the week to remind Yami about the event, but even though he knew Yugi had good intentions it did not help him in the slightest in his decision. Now Yami sat on his bed in his room taking in one last look before getting up and walking out, Mahad was sat casually in his chair enjoying his day off from work, Yami bit his lip as he knew he should have told Mahad but he did not want to worry the male even more then he should.

'I'm going out for a bit Mahad' Yami called out to the male as kicked his shoes on.

'Alright' Mahad called back 'See you later Yami'.

Yami opened the door and whispered 'Goodbye' before shutting the door and taking the elevator ride down, he gave a sigh as the doors open and he took the route to where he was going to meet Yugi, out in the field where it had all begun.

Yugi looked up as he saw an approaching Yami he smiled and ran over to him before holding his hand, Yami met Yugi's sweet smile and managed to smile back despite his obvious depression about the situation, Yugi however was oblivious about Yami's dark mood and pulled him out to the field.

'So you ready to go?' Yugi asked.

Yami gave a nod though knew that his gut wanted to stay where it was. Yugi led Yami out to the middle of the field, it was still empty and a gently breeze rustled over the grass, perfect for an ascent without being spotted by anyone. Yugi was the first to let out his wings eagerly, the large feathered wings stretched out almost knocking Yami back but Yugi managed to step away with a small giggle, Yami gave a small smile but let out his wings as well to which they enjoyed the stretch and hung around his body. Yugi moved closer and held his hand once more, keeping his smile up.

'Let's go' Yugi then took off into a small flight with Yami following his path.

Yami looked down at the ground as it started to go further and further away from him, the sudden drop that he was leaving the earth that he had known for so long finally hit his mind and with a tight close of his eyes Yami pulled Yugi into a stop mid-air.

'No' Yami said.

Yugi blinked wildly and stared at Yami 'Y-Yami?'

'I'm sorry…' Yami apologised 'I know I can see my parents…and it sounds great but…but I can't leave Mahad. I can't leave the earth, it's my home, it's been with me for a big part of my life. I can't leave it'.

'B-But Yami…'

'I'm sorry. We can always see each other again right?'

'No!' Yami flinched back as tears ran down Yugi's face and he shook his head 'I can't leave without you!'

'T-Then stay with me' Yami suggested.

'No! I don't want to go back to the orphanage! It's horrible! I hate it!' Yugi hugged Yami tightly weeping openly into his shoulder 'I waited my whole life to find you! Wishing you could sweep me away from that place! I can't go back there! I won't survive! Please don't do this to me Yami!'

'Yugi…' Yami held Yugi close and rubbed his back to try and calm him down 'I didn't know you waited for this…I'm sorry…but…I can't leave'.

Yugi gave a small hiccup 'But…I-I waited…'

Yami bit his lip before lifting Yugi's head up 'It'll be okay Yugi…I'll ask Mahad to adopt you, I think you should still be legal to be adopted…'

Yugi shook his head and rubbed his red eyes 'No…he wouldn't want me…I'm too pathetic'.

'No, I'm sure he'd love you. Look at me, I'm pathetic too, but he took me in even when I protested. He'll adopt you, I'm sure of it'.

Yugi sniffled and looked up at Yami 'You think so?'

'I know so'.

* * *

><p>Once Yami had calmed down Yugi they split their ways again with Yami promising Yugi he would talk to Mahad about adoption, though he was not sure if Mahad would; there was hardly any space in the apartment as it was, and Yugi was barely adoption age, Yami was not sure how long it would take to adopt someone or if Yugi would leave school before then, but there was no time to stop and dawdle over the worries. If Yami could act now to help Yugi, then it would give him a chance.<p>

Yami had returned home and sat with Mahad before explaining the situation about Yugi without the mention of wings—he was still faithful to Yugi and he promised he would not mention it—Mahad sat in silence for a few moments before sighing, though the type of sigh was not reassuring to Yami.

'Yami…' Mahad spoke slowly 'I know you have good intentions. But adopting someone is very serious and a lot of work, I can't even be sure that I can adopt Yugi'.

'Please' Yami begged 'You will be a good person, you're a doctor and you have me living here already. Why isn't that good enough?'

'It's not as simple as that Yami' Mahad stood up and turned to him 'There are a lot of things that need to happen before I can adopt someone. I need to fill out papers, prove myself to be able to handle a teenager, police checks, money checks. At the end of it, I may be a good person but I may not be fit to take on another teenager'.

'Mahad' Yami stood up so he was next to Mahad and smiled 'I know you will be able to. You're a really good person Mahad; I wish you could adopt every child'.

Mahad chuckled and shook his head 'Well I'd need to move if I were to' He gave a sigh before smiling 'Alright I'll…look into it, I'll try it. But I can't promise anything'.

'Thank you Mahad!' Yami hugged the male tightly 'Thank you so much…'

Mahad smiled and stroked Yami's back 'Yes. I'm sure Isis will have something to say about this' Mahad then lifted Yami's head up and brushed some of his bangs away 'You're a very strange boy…but I like that about you Yami. You're a good kid'.

Yami smiled 'And…you're a good father too Mahad' Yami then let go of Mahad 'Umm…I-I'll call Yugi, tell him what's happening'.

Yami walked out and when Mahad was sure he was alone he smiled and rubbed the back of his neck 'Father eh?' He chuckled shyly.

* * *

><p>It took a while for Mahad to get the right documents for everything and to prove that he was capable of adopting a second teenager in his home, but despite all the hardships it brought Mahad was granted custody of Yugi, and that made both Yugi and Yami happy. Yami stayed at home making sure that the apartment looked clean enough while Mahad went out to pick Yugi up, Yami gave a smile when he was sure everything was perfect and looked up when he heard the lock moving, he stood at the door and watched as Mahad opened it. Yami was then lunged at by Yugi who hugged him tightly and they both toppled over while they hugged, Yugi gave a broad smile and nuzzled Yami's shoulder whispering in his ear.<p>

'Thank you'.

Yami smiled but sat up with Yugi so Mahad did not seem suspicious about their close contact, they stood up and brushed their clothes before they helped Yugi with his suitcase, once they were inside Mahad smiled and turned to the two teens seeing they were much brighter and happier with each other's presence.

'Right, well Yami why don't you show Yugi the bedroom?' Mahad suggested as he walked past them 'I'll get something going alright?'

'Okay' Yami smiled and took Yugi's hand before showing him the rooms in the apartment.

When it got late into the night Yugi and Yami listened for Mahad as he went to bed, once they were sure they were safe from their guardians eyes Yugi slipped into Yami's bed and rested against his boyfriend, he gave a sigh and looked up into Yami's eyes.

'Thank you Yami' Yugi whispered holding his hand gently 'I thought I'd never get out of that place…no one wanted me…'

'You're wanted here' Yami whispered back kissing his lips lightly 'We're family now, right?'

Yugi gave a nod 'Yeah…family. Sounds great'.

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi's forehead before closing his eyes 'Goodnight Yugi'.

'Goodnight Yami' Yugi rested closer into Yami's chest, both happy that they were finally together in each other's arms, though Yami was sure his parents were worried about him and he wanted to see them dearly he already had another family to be with. He was sure his parents would understand if Yami had the chance to explain it to them.

********************************End of chapter 10****************************

Well things seem to be going alright now eh?

The end is nigh…the end is nigh…

Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	11. Free life

I'm sorry I made a mistake.

I put next chapter when I meant to put last chapter…yep this is the last one. Sorry.

* * *

><p>Chapter 11-Free life<p>

Yami and Yugi could not help but keep chuckling by the thought of dressing for school together; it was a surreal dream for the two to be spending every minute together, but neither complained about their life and how perfect it was.

As soon as they left the apartment and they were walking down the street Yugi linked his hand with Yami's with a gentle sigh 'The day looks nice doesn't it Yami?'

Yami looked up at the clear sky with a smile as well 'Yeah, it looks like it's going to be a good day today'.

Yugi looked up at his partner 'Do you think we're missed up there?'

'Maybe…but I think they would understand as well'.

'Yeah'.

Yami then turned to Yugi 'Hey Yugi, seeing now that we both live with Mahad…shouldn't we tell him about us?'

Yugi paled and shook his head 'No! No! That makes it worse!'

'How so?'

'He'll think we're freaks and send us away again!' Yugi sighed and looked away 'I'm sorry Yami…we just have to keep it a secret…alright?'

'Yeah, okay' Yami kept up with Yugi as they reached their school but bit his lip wondering how much longer he could survive with a lie.

* * *

><p>Yami and Yugi returned home earlier then Mahad which did not surprise them as they enjoyed an evening alone with each other; Yami offered to stay up and wait for Mahad when it got very late, Yami was sat on the sofa occasionally looking to the clock with a yawn now and then as the time got late into the early hours of the next morning.<p>

Yami then looked up as he heard the door open and saw Mahad walk in looking just as tired as Yami did, he turned to see Yami still awake and gave a light smile at the teen and moved closer to him.

'Yami, you didn't need to stay awake for me' Mahad chuckled as he patted his shoulder.

'I wanted…to make sure…you got home safe…' Yami mumbled before yawning 'Sorry…'

'It's fine Yami. But you best head to bed, wouldn't want to keep you up'.

'Okay' Yami stood up from the sofa and wobbled to the door 'We…left you some dinner…'

'Thank you, I'll get that in a minute'.

Yami nodded and stood at the door before biting his lip, Mahad turned to see his apprehension and raised his brow as Yami still wobbled slightly in his still state 'Yami, off to bed I'll be fine-'

'Mahad…i-is it bad to lie to someone?' Yami asked quietly 'E-Even though it's…for the wellbeing of someone else?'

'I guess it depends on what the lie is…' Mahad answered quietly and moved closer to Yami 'Is there something you want to tell me Yami?'

Yami bit his lip and debated it with himself for a few moments before turning to Mahad 'I…me and Yugi…' Yami mumbled.

Mahad gave a smile and held up his hand 'It's okay Yami, I already knew anyway so you don't need to worry about that'.

'Huh? Oh' Yami rubbed the back of his neck 'Y-Yeah that too…'

Mahad gave a soft chuckle and patted his back 'I'm fine with it Yami, just make sure you know what you're doing'.

Yami gave a nod before turning to the male 'I-I'm a Tennin…' Yami spoke softly.

Mahad frowned at him with a confused face 'A what?' He questioned.

Yami bit his lip but pulled his shirt off so his back was visible along with his scar, Yami closed his eyes but allowed his wings to push out and slightly curl around his back so they would not knock anything over in the room, Yami turned to Mahad to see his shocked face making his bottom lip tremble.

'Y-Yugi wanted me to go back home…' Yami explained feeling tears weld up in his eyes 'B-B-But I couldn't…I liked living here with you…a-and Yugi said that…i-if we told you…y-you'd send us away t-to get t-te-tested on' Yami then gave a wail as tears ran down his face.

Mahad was startled by his tears 'Y-Yami why are you crying? I wouldn't hurt you' He reassured.

'I-I'm so tired…' Yami sobbed as he rubbed his eyes.

Mahad gave a soft smile but moved closer to pull Yami into a hug, the teen gave a small whimper and held tight to Mahad despite his wings drooping behind his back reacting to his tired state, Mahad stroked Yami's hair and kept a good hold on him.

'See Yami, you shouldn't have stayed awake just for me' Mahad chuckled as Yami sobbed in his shoulder 'And…thank you for telling me…I will never hurt you Yami' Mahad soothed looking down at his wings lightly.

Yami sniffled slightly and moved his face in his shoulder 'R-Really?'

'Of course…you're still Yami right?' Yami gave a nod 'Then that's all I ask for you to be'.

'O-Okay…'

Mahad smiled and lifted Yami's head up and wiped away a few of his tears 'You best head to bed Yami, and don't dwell on it anymore Yami okay? I like you just the way you are'.

'Okay…' Yami's wings disappeared as he shuffled out of the living room wiping his eyes clear once more.

Mahad waited until he heard the bedroom door shut before rubbing his forehead with a frown 'I must be really exhausted…' He muttered with a yawn.

* * *

><p>The next morning Yugi was already at the door kicking his shoes on as he turned to try and spot Yami who was rushing around having woke up late 'Come on Yami! We'll be late!' Yugi called out.<p>

'Okay!' Yami called back as he rushed around filling his mouth with any food he could grab to compensate for a breakfast.

Mahad could not help but chuckle at Yami 'Teaches you for staying up late just to wait for me to get home'.

Yami mumbled an answer through the food before swallowing and grabbing his bag 'Bye Mahad! See you later!'

'Try not to sleep through your classes' Mahad teased before hearing the door shut 'Ah well…he needs it I suppose'.

The two rode down to the bottom floor and as soon as the door opened they started jogging down the street to catch up on the time they wasted that morning.

'Hey Yami when you came to bed last night I thought you was crying' Yugi managed to puff out before looking up at Yami 'Was everything okay?'

'Yeah' Yami gave a small smile to Yugi 'I was talking to Mahad about something'.

'And?'

'And…and now I feel so much better' Yami managed to stop himself before he ran out into the road as a car passed 'I feel…I feel almost free'.

'Free? From what?'

'I guess a guilty conscience or something' Yami looked up as he waited for the street lights to turn green 'Now I feel like I can go through anything and I won't worry about it'.

Yugi turned to smirk 'Oh? Does that mean you'll stop apologising for everything now?'

Yami's face fell and he turned to Yugi with a serious expression 'Do you think that'll happen? I don't want to appear selfish!'

Yugi gave a laugh and looked up as the lights changed and Yugi grabbed Yami's hand 'It doesn't matter, but come on we'll be late for school!' He persisted as he pulled Yami across the road.

Yami tripped on a few occasions but managed to keep up with Yugi knowing that no matter what came their way in the future, they would be able to overcome it as long as they had each other.

* * *

><p>Yep this is the end, now I feel kinda bad about what I'm going to write.<p>

Anyway, thank yous are in order. Thanks to all who read and reviewed this story I hope you have enjoyed it and I look forward to seeing you in the next story (Yeah, I'm still seriously going. Vodka, blame the Vodka)

Thank you for reading and reviewing!


End file.
